HNKNA - Cheezy Love
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: Pierce is one of the most hated Role Holders in all of Wonderland. What happens when Jackie decides to befriend this adorable little mouse? How will Pierce take hearing the new 'ticking' in Jackie's chest which he's never heard before? Pierce X Jackie
1. Chapter 1

"GGGYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" The mouse squealed as Boris chased his prey through the streets. I sighed and thumped my skull piercing headache of a head against the engine whose rotors had popped out of place. Really? Again? I swear I take my eyes off him for a _second_ and he's chasing that poor guy around. What was his name? Pierce? I steadily tried to ignore it as the screaming got louder coupled with a number of bangs and crashes. It sounds like Boris is really getting into it today. I huffed and threw the broken rotor to the ground. I can't even concentrate like this! I snuck close to the corner of a nearby building waiting for them to come by. I sighed as it became louder.

Now-!

I jumped out of my hiding place absorbing the full running speed of the little mouse. He squeaked and struggled in my arms trying to get free. I held fast, locking my arms behind him, barely able to corral the struggling animal. For a smaller guy he's much stronger than he looks.

"Oh? You caught him!" Boris cried trotting up from behind. Pierce screamed with tears dabbing his eyes frantically trying to get out of my grasp.

"Stop struggling will you?!" I shouted. Pierce froze as he casted his eyes over me. A tear ran down his cute little face as he wrapped his arms around me hiding his face.

Wait, cute?

"Cats are scary~!" He sobbed. I numbly patted his head shooting a glare over to the smiling cat.

"Boris! Stop causing a ruckus! I can't even _think_ straight with all that screaming!" I reprimanded holding the trembling little mouse in my arms. Boris's face remained alive as he playfully tugged on Pierce's tail.

"I can't help it. Cat's chase mice. It's the rule."

"Screw the rule! Go do it somewhere else!" I harshly reprimanded his stupidity. Boris sulked.

"Boo~ that's no fun. Here, he has to get through the crowd of people while trying to dodge my bullets and-,"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU _NOT_ TO SHOOT AT THE COSTUMERS?!" I criticized. What the heck is wrong with him?!

"I wasn't shooting _at_ them; I was aiming at _Pierce_." Boris clarified as if that little note let him get away scot free.

"You could have killed someone!"

"I only skimmed them; they're fine." I flipped the wrench in my hand making Boris take off. He knew what I was planning. I hefted it at the stupid cat watching with dismay as he caught it with his tail. "Come and get it when you decide to apologize for interrupting my game~," he sang melting into the crowd.

"Boris wait-! Ugh, _great_." Now I can't finish my work. Just freaking _dandy_. I glanced down at the sobbing mass of flesh with slight disgust. He's slobbering all over my clothes...oh well. At least these are my work clothes. "Hey, he's gone." I said tapping his shoulder. He stopped crying looking back over his shoulder to ensure the truth.

"Wow...," he murmured as he whipped around and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you! Thank you very much! How did you chase away that nasty cat? That was amazing!" I stood frozen in shock as he showered me with praises.

Kiss.

That was a kiss.

As in, lip-contact-to-my-skin kiss.

"Ah...you're welcome?" I said trying to shake away my sudden unease. A faint blush rose to my cheeks; maybe that's just how he thanks people? With a simple kiss? But...a k-kiss...a kiss is...

"Oh? Are you alright chu~?" He asked as he placed a hand to my forehead.

"You're warm chu~," he noted as he leaned closer.

"WAH-!" Jackie cried as she shoved him away. Pierce jumped slightly and turned as if he was going to run, warily watching my actions. I stumbled back barely catching myself on the ride I was fixing.

"Are you alright chu~?" Pierce timidly asked as he took a hesitant step forward.

"Ah, yeah - yeah...I - I was just surprised. That's all." I said trying to cover my embarrassment. Ugh, I'm such a kid...I was taken off guard, that's all.

"Yeah, cat's are scary...," Pierce trailed off as his ear twitched. His entire body stiffened as he concentrated on the area, analyzing the sound he heard with wide eyes before relaxing, falling back into a rather peaceful state in the same moment. A giggle slipped past my lips. That was funny...he got all hyped up over nothing...

"Jackie...," his voice turned to a slightly higher pitch as he looked down, almost embarrassed to ask me something. My full attention was automatically captivated by the small mouse as a tiny blush ran over his cheeks.

"Yeah?" I softly encouraged, making him blush to a deep shade. Oh so cute-!

"D-Do you m-mind if I stay with you for now? I - I - I'm afraid Boris is going to c-c-c-come for me and - and I - ," he stuttered off unable to finish the embarrassing request. I found myself wrapping my arms around the tiny mouse pulling him into a quick hug. So cute! Just like a little plush cuddly teddy bear-!

"Of course you can." I answered very much so favoring his somewhat smaller body in my arms. He's so cute~

"Really chu~?!" He asked, almost shocked that I said yes.

"Of course! Just promise you'll help me out alright?"

"I-I will do my best-!" He said as his face turned determined. I giggled at his reaction and again unconsciously hugged him.

So cute-!

‡

Not one thing. Peirce for the life of himself could not do one thing right.

When I asked him to tape some wires together he tapped his fingers to the wire, of which I had to pry out after cutting through ten layers of electric tape.

When I asked him to get me a size one hex nut he dropped it on his foot making him squeal the highest I've ever heart a man scream before.

I laughed hysterically at his misfortunes, more so in shock than actual enjoyment of his pain. Tiny tears welled at the corners of Pierce's eyes as he held his foot with a pained whine slipping out of his lips. I sympathetically smiled and patted his shoulder.

"It's alright; can you walk?" I asked leering over the heavy lock of metal he dropped on it this time.

"Y-Yeah...," he trailed off painfully shakily standing up before falling back down. I grimaced. Ah that doesn't look good...

"Here, let me take a look." I said kneeling beside him and edged up his pant leg gawking over his already swelling foot. "Oh~ that doesn't look too good."

"Y-Yeah...," he murmured as his embarrassed flush deepened and it looked like he was going to cry.

"Pierce what's wrong?" I asked trying to get a better look at his cute face. I can't help it; he's cute. There's no way around it.

"I-I-I just made everything worse-!" He wailed as the day's frustrations got to him. I chuckled at his reasoning and pulled him into a tight hug. "Jackie?"

"Yeah, you messed up. But you know what? You made my day very fun so thank you." Well, I meant for it to be a compliment. A smile lit up his face despite his tear filled eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I would love to have my little helper back whenever you get free time." I teased pinching his stuffy nose. He scrunched his nose and squeezed his eyes closed as I tugged on his button nose. So cute~

"Really?" He asked again, hopeful.

"Yeah. Now let's get that checked out by a doctor."

‡

"This is awful-!" Pierce cried as the lamps lit up the dark streets. I chuckled and readjusted my hold on him as he laid on my back, forced to let me carry him back to my place.

"What is?" I asked knowing exactly what he meant. He's embarrassed that a girl is helping him. His 'manly pride' - or at least the some he has - is taking a major blow by my carrying him. But I can't help it; he's so cute I want to spoil him!

"W-We just met and - and you're being so nice to me-!" I glanced back, startled. Nice?

"Nice to you? I'm just doing what normal friends would do."

"Friends?" He asked, seeming to perk up at the word. I heartily laughed and again readjusted my hold on his legs; he's surprisingly heavy for a small guy.

"Yeah. Aren't we friends?"

"Friends...I've never had a _friend_ before." He said tapping his chin.

"Seriously?" I asked, shocked. How is that possible.

"Yeah. Most people scream 'Ew! It's a mouse!' or 'don't go near him he's bad news'. Chu~." Bad news? _This_ little guy? I chuckled.

"Ah, those people are idiots. I personally think mice are adorable." I commented, eagerly watching his blush rise.

"C-Cute?!" He cried with wide eyes, utterly embarrassed by my comment. I laughed again. He's so funny.

"Of course. We are friends and you are cute. Accept the facts." I crooned as we entered the park's gates.

"I-I see...," he murmured resting his head on my shoulder. I stiffened slightly as I felt a warm pair of lips touch the back of my neck. "T-Thank you chu~." He whispered looking away with a deep blush. My heart ached as I refrained from whipping around and hugging him so tightly his head popped off. _So_ cute! Who could possibly think of Pierce as ugly? He's adorable! Cute as a button!

"Chu? Jackie, where are you taking me?"

"Well, since I have no idea where you live I'm taking you to my place for the night."

"W-What? Oh, no, I couldn't possibly trouble you like that-!"

"Pierce, we are friends. And that's what friends do." I teased as I came to my door. I slowly huffed and precariously balanced on one foot, using the other to pull down the handle and tap it open. Pierce remained unusually silent as I trudged to my bed, letting my arms give out after I safely placed Pierce onto the soft mattress.

"You can sleep here tonight; I'll take the couch." I offered taking one of the pillows and extra blankets off the couch.

"What?! Ah, no, I - I shouldn't - I - I mean this is your room and - and - !"

"Yep; my room, my rules. So, as the guest, you get the bed alright?"

"B-B-B-B-But-!"

"No but's. Just take the bed Pierce. It's fine." I purred poking his nose. Again his face flushed.

"Y-You're so nice...," he muttered with a strong blush. I impulsively wrapped my arms around him for yet another hug. Man, normally I'm not this clingy but there's something about adorable things that make anyone go nuts. For the first time he hesitantly embraced me back accepting the friendly touch.

"Good. Now go to bed." I said pulling away. Pierce popped forward in an instant smacking his lips against my cheek.

"N-Night." He said with a warm hearted smile. My heart melted at his cute little smile dying to make his smile even more. I think I'm about to _die_ he's so freaking cute-! I turned away struggling to hold back my irrational affection. Ah, this is no good...I picked up some pajamas turning to Pierce.

"Here; you can wear these tonight and tomorrow I can take you to your place if you'd like." I offered tossing him some oversized sweats and a large T - shirt for those days when my 'womanly flow' greatly affects my sense of caring for fashion. I slipped into the bathroom with my own sweats and tank top before re entering the room.

"Night Pierce." I called calling into the small hugs of the cramped couch. My legs easily spilled over the edge from the single couch but I didn't care; it was a little price to pay to see him blushing so much. Ah...so cute.

I wonder what will happen tomorrow with me and my newfound friend?

PIERCE'S POV

My ears lightly twitched hastily deciphering every tiny noise made outside. Gentle scratching; a branch in the wind. Metal clanking; loose bolts. Every noise, no matter how small and insignificant, held a source which explains each one. I gently listened to Jackie's light breathing, straining my ears to hear something I've never heard before, not even from Alice.

A heartbeat.

I slipped out of the bed making noises that not even my ears could perceive. Years of running and hiding has made me a master at stealth, although a coward at many other things. I tip toed to her side as the temptation grew too much. I leaned down, listening to the one and only source of gently thrumming life. It sounded like music to my ears as I found myself breathing according to its beat, as if to hide my pathetic presence from such a resonating beauty. Jackie...I smiled gently as I recalled her chasing away that nasty cat. She's so nice protecting me...

What will I do when she finds out I work for the mafia?

I shuttered to know what she would think. Even Alice was startled to learn that. Will she think differently of me? Will we still be 'friends'? I gently laid my head to her chest trying to get as close to the unworldly sound as possible. I have only a ticking block but Jackie...

Her 'ticking' is precious.

This 'ticking' is irreplaceable. Once it's gone it's gone forever. Not at all like a clock. We are replaceable, insignificant in the grand scheme of things. Even us Role Holders are subjugate to such things. I closed my ears losing myself in her type of 'ticking' heart. So many times...how many times have I tried to kill myself? And how many times did I think, 'oh, I can't, I shouldn't. Whoever would take my place would surely resent and hate me for making them the wretched mouse which hides the clocks'. I sadly sighed. But Jackie...

She likes me.

She really, really likes me.

I flushed slightly as I pulled back looking at how she tried to squish her body onto the too small couch. I scrunched my nose. No. _You_ get the bed and I'll get the couch. I gently glided my arms beneath her body lifting her up. Oh? She's...surprisingly _heavy_! I staggered over to the bed barely making it in time as I oh so softly set her down. She sucked in a deep breath and rolled over mumbling in her sleep as her heart skipped a beat. My ears perked up; oh? It changed in sound. Why? I curiously leaned in and pressed my ear to her chest. It's back to normal. Is her heart...defective? Fear crept over me. If her heart 'ticks' like that will she die?! Shock radiated within my very bones as I crawled in next to her protectively listening to the still small fragile heartbeat. Ah...it's 'ticking' normally again...that's good...

...

‡

Alright I couldn't resist making one of Pierce! He's just so cute! Please **_Review_** and tell me what you think and possible ideas. I think it would be _very_ interesting for Jackie to have a timid little cutie pie!


	2. Chapter 2

Something isn't right.

I gently sucked in a breath as I slightly curled up noticing something weighing down my chest. Hm...? My eyes lightly cracked open spying a flickering furry ear by my neck. I craned my neck down spying Pierce lying contently on my chest. Huh? I tilted my head getting a better look at his peaceful sleeping expression. I giggled. So cute...I gently touched his ear rubbing it between my fingers. His eyes fluttered open as a high pitched hum radiated from the back of his throat. Huh?

"What is that? Some kind of mouse purr?" I teased tugging lightly on his ears. He flinched slightly before sleepily opening his eyes blankly taking in my mocking. Cute~

"Hm morning...," Pierce sleepily murmured as he pressed his lips to mine. I jerked back making him fall right onto my shoulder as he struggled to wake up. His eyes sleepily blinked, puzzled.

"D-Don't do that." I said as my face flushed. His head tilted slightly with half lidded eyes.

"Hm...why?" he asked on the verge of passing out once more.

"I don't like it."

"I can't help it...you're adorable~...," he hummed again pressed his lips to my cheek. My face flushed as I jumped up making him tumble off the bed. A-A-Adorable? Of all the things I've been called it's never once been _adorable_. Without warning Pierce suddenly stiffened and shot up, eyes wide and ears alert. His mouth parted slightly as his ear twitched with fear sheeting his pale face. He dove beneath the bed hiding himself from view. Huh?

"GOTCHA -!" Boris cried as the door slammed open. I sucked in a quick breath as I scrambled back on the bed startled at his big entrance.

"B-B-Boris, what was that?" I asked with a hand over my heart. Wow that was scary...

"Huh? He's not here?" Boris asked looking around the room. Ah, he's looking for Pierce. I relaxed on the bed with a smile despite my troubled mind. So that's why Peirce hid...

"Sorry he left a while ago." I lied slouching over as I rubbed my eyes. Oh boy...

"Liar. I've been waiting outside to ambush him but he never can out." Boris pouted snooping around the room. I grimaced and unconsciously placed my feet in front of my bed trying to hid little Pierce.

"You've been spying on me?"

"Hunting." Boris clarified sniffing the air.

"Is that it..?" I noted absentmindedly as he leaned over the bed slightly. His stupid nose drew closer to me as he tapped his forehead to my shoulder.

"His scent is all over you; why?" He asked before casting his eyes over the room. "Actually, his smell has practically taken over your entire room. Why is that?" He asked with a hint of frustration.

"Really?"

"Everything reeks in here..._blech_." Boris pinched his nose and made his way out the door, slipping my wrench onto the dresser.

"It smells _that_ bad?" I asked sniffing my shirt. I can't really smell anything... all I smell is the faint scent of sunflower seeds.

"Smells like rodent. Ugh! I can't take it anymore...sorry Jackie," he apologized slipping out the door. Well that was weird. Boris never quits half way through the hunt. I wonder why he left?

"Hey Pierce, he left. You can come out now." I said ducking down and looked beneath the bed.

But he wasn't there. My brow furrowed together in confusion. But I saw him duck in cover under here. Where did he go?

"Pierce?" I called doubtfully looking over the room. Where is he? Nothing...there's nothing there that even hints that he was here minus the smell of sunflower seeds.

"I-I'm right here." His tiny voice called out. My head snapped in the direction of the little squeak scanning every nook and cranny of the room. Where...? "Down here." I looked down, spying his tiny head poke out of the side pocket in my cargo pants. My eyes grew side as my mouth slightly parted.

"Pierce -?! You _shrunk_!" I cried, flabbergasted at the sight. I cradled the tiny pocket where he was at, lying halfway out with no shirt on.

"Of course I did. I always carry around a 'Drink Me' potion." He explained with a sigh, pouting with his lower lip jutted out, "I was hoping to save it for later..."

"But how...?" I trailed off with a shocked smile. How is that possible? "How did you get in my pants?"

"When your feet went in front of the bed I quickly slipped in; I was clinging to the top of the frame." How did I not notice? My eyes drifted over his body as he pulled himself out noticing his sleek back. I looked away immediately with a faint flush.

"Hey...w-what happened to your clothes?" I questioned poking his head. He laughed and hugged my finger kissing my knuckle before turning in the room and pointed to a corner. I did my best to avoid his front but despite my careful eyes I caught a few glimpses of his tiny doll-like butt.

"Over there, under there, and up there chu~," he said, looking up. I glanced up spying his tie barely peeking over the ledge of the window. Huh? How in the world did they get there? I jumped as he knelt down slipping his arm into my pocket and pulled out a tiny cake the size of a small box. Huh? When did I have that there? He pulled it towards himself and took a bite. Immediately his body began to expand growing into his natural size. I looked straight up to the ceiling as my blush deepened. Oh gosh...

"Pierce, again, what happened to your clothes?" I asked staring at a small crack in the corner of my room. My head twitched to the side as his weight slipped off of the bed tapping off into the room. I listened to his irregular footsteps. Wait, how can he walk?

"Well, when I shrink my clothes don't shrink with me so I had to hide them from Boris." He explained as clothes rustled together. Despite my best efforts not to look my eyes flashed down spying his pants which were firmly around his waist. I relaxed a little bit eyeing his injured foot and the ease he walked with it. Is he alright?

"So why are they all over my room?" I asked as he ducked down and lifted up part of the rug slipping out his cream colored shirt and patted out the wrinkles. I watched his hardly defined muscles subtly ripple before he covered it with his long red trimmed cream shirt.

"I had to spread my scent to confuse Boris or else he would have smelled the concentrated scent under the bed where I was hiding." He said as he hopped up pulling off his hat from on top of a dresser.

"How did you hide it up _there_?!" I cried as he slipped it on, going over and into the bathroom.

"It's my job to hide things chu~," he hummed rummaging through the cabinets. Oh this is just crazy...hm? My eyes caught sighed of his tie which was tucked firmly against the corner of the window ceil. I reached up pulling down his neatly folded tie. How in the heck...?

"Jackie, where did you put my - ah, there it is chu~!" He cried bounding over to me and gripped his tie.

"Thank you," he hummed pressing his lips to mine without a pause in beat. I jerked back again, startled at the sudden assault. Of all people I would suspect Pierce to be the last one who would steal a kiss from me.

"Stop kissing me." I demanded holding firm to his little tie. He looked up startled by my sour mood and red cheeks.

"Why chu~?" He asked leaning in with wide curious eyes. I leaned back evading his bright green orbs of life.

"B-Because I don't like it." I muttered suddenly sheepish. His full lips drew closer as he green eyes easily drew me back in.

"I can't help it; you're so cute! Chu~!" He cried again connecting our lips. My body exploded with embarrassment as I shoved him back covering my lips. He flailed his arms falling right on top of his hurt foot. "Ah -!"

"Uh, sorry! Y-You just startled me that's all!" I immediately apologized spying his eyes shimmer with a tear.

"You hate me!" He cried dashing towards the door. I immediately leapt forward barely snatching hold of his shirt as he danced out of the way. He's quick -! I stepped my foot in front of his making him trip and topple onto the ground. Before he could run away I jumped on top of him pinning his shoulders to the ground.

"Pierce no, I don't _hate_ you." I countered as he struggled, nearly rolling me off. I gritted my teeth as I wrapped my arm around his throat, barely enough to be called a choke hold, and steadied myself with my other limbs as my weight was used to my advantage. He braced himself against the ground as he peeked over his shoulder with sad wide eyes.

"_Really_?" He childishly cried, doubtful, "then why won't you let me kiss you?"

"B-Because a 'kiss' to me means something _completely_ different than a kiss does to you!" I blurted out keeping the mouse pinned. He paused, still sprawled on the ground as he tilted his head back.

"But I _want_ to kiss you! You're cute chu~!" He whined flailing his arms. I grimaced and laid my full weight on him. He doesn't get it!

"Look Pierce, I -,"

"Oh? Jackie? What kind of development is this?" I sucked in a quick breath as Gowland's voice drifted through the door. Our heads snapped up spying the park owner with a suspicious grin. "Although...I think your positions are switched," he teased with a hearty laugh.

"Mary -!" I chastised as I slipped off of the little mouse. He darted out of the room barreling past Mary as a furry mass of pink collided into him with a thud. Uh oh; Boris got him.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE HE'S GOING TO EAT MEEEEEEEE -!" Peirce screamed. I darted out the door spying Boris taking a bite out of Pierce's injured ankle.

"That's for tricking me earlier!" Boris reprimanded sinking his fangs into his leg again. My leg swung around clocking Boris right in the head. He stumbled back as Pierce darted off into a nearby alley. "Ow! That hurt Jackie."

"What kind of idiot actually tries to eat him? That's cannibalism!" I hissed snatching a fistful of Boris's shirt. He blinked, puzzled.

"Huh? He's only a mouse though." Boris noted honestly puzzled by my anger.

"You're impossible! Mary! I'm taking my break." I growled rushing in and snatched up the medical kit.

"Huh? Are you going to go hunt down your _lover_?" Mary asked with a sly smile, "I'll bet he's about a mile in the woods nursing himself in his favorite large oak tree with a deformed knot at the base of the branches."

"Huh? Seriously?! S-She's with the _rat_?!" Boris cried as I trotted into the woods. Ugh...idiots. It's not like that. A faint blush trailed across my face.

It's not like that.

‡

Tee hee~ she saw his butt~ So what do you think? Oh, and pop quiz; how many times has Pierce kissed Jackie so far? Review and tell me the answer and you get...honorable mention? I don't know I'm still thinking of a prize. Maybe the first person to get it right and I'll update the story of their choice as soon as I can? PM or review the answer~ I'll take the first person who's correct. **_10_** more **_REVIEWS_** for the next one~ :3


	3. Chapter 3

Where did he go? Mary said he was going to be near the large oak tree with the large knot in it. I scowled at the tree's abnormal formation. So where is he then? I heavily sighed as I circled the large oak tree with a knot for the freaking third time.

"Pierce?" I called before falling utterly silent unable to locate even the slightest hint of a response. It's amazing to think that he ran this far out here in the first place with his injured foot. Ugh...my blood boiled angrily as I thought of driving my fist into Boris's face. That idiot! Why would he even bite Pierce in the first place? He's such an idiot...

I sighed glancing up into the branches. Where did he go? My eyes narrowed for a moment catching sight of green. Huh? But this tree is dead...a smile pulled my lips up. I see him.

"I'm coming up Pierce." I warned, hoisting myself up onto the branches. I huffed and looked up, freezing. Huh? I reached forward slipping his hat off the ground. His hat? But where did Pierce go? I searched the tree unable to find even a trace of him with the exception of his hat. All there is on the tree is bark, more bark, and oh -!

...more bark.

"Where -?" Without warning air yanked on my hair as the ground vanished beneath my feet. I uttered a startled yelp just as darkness clasped its cold claws around my eyes successfully gorging out the useless sense. A scream ruptured my throat as the cool marble smooth touch of wood pressed against my back slipping up towards the hole. A slide -?! My shriek echoed down the tunnel as it twisted and churned pulling me deeper into the hole. Did I just fall into another hole?! N-No; this is _completely_ different -!

A faint glow caught my eye towards the end of the tunnel. Thousands of sharp protruding knives facing towards me which had clocks stuck in their needled grasps beckoned for my flesh. Those things are going to run right through me! My rubber soled sneakers scraped against the cold sides as my hands smacked to the walls in a desperate attempt to stop me. I'm going to be killed -!

Without warning my hand suddenly dug into the wall as though it were a trip switch. A trap door opened swallowing me whole just before the treacherous spikes. The scream caught in my throat as the walls suddenly expanded throwing a soft bunch of cushions into my face. I jumped up, rasping for air as I clutched my chest. T-T-That -!

I almost _died_ right there -!

I stumbled off the cushions dropping right to the ground in shock. W-Wow...that was _way_ too close! My lungs greedily sucked in air as I scanned the room for more dangers. Hundreds of bottles and other trinkets among sharps of mirrors hung from thin threads tied to the roots of the oak tree bursting out of the ceiling in a stilled furious writhing display. I held my breath at the multi colored shards of glass lightly swaying in the air.

H-Huh? I hesitantly steadied myself cringing as I felt a sharp pain in my hands. Ah~ ouch. That's a lot of splinters. Blood lightly oozed from my palms and fingers adding to the pain of the few which stuck into my leg. Man...this _sucks_.

I grimaced before a flicker of movement caught my eye. I glanced up at one of the mirrors spying a clock with a cracked case. Huh? I reached out lightly poking the strange object. That's a clock...within the glass shard? The glass merely waved back and forth with the clock lying undisturbed in its reflection. What is this? I lightly balanced it in my hand tilting it every which way but the picture remained the same with the exception of a single moving worm beside it. That's...bizarre. A moving picture? I let the creepy mirror swing away as I turned away. Where...is this place?

Tiny little doors lined the edges of the room going off and vanishing into other long stretches of hallways. This...is really creepy.

"Hey, i-is there anyone in here?" I called out looking around the place. Seriously...who owns a place like this? Unless...I sucked in a quick breath. Did Pierce fall down in here too?!

"J-Jackie -!" Pierce's voice cried, horrified. My head snapped around just as a hand clasped over my face, "d-don't look -!"

"P-Pierce -?!" I cried, falling back onto the cushions. I pried at his hands unable to peel them off as he scrambled on top of me.

"Please don't look Jackie, _chu_ -!" He pleaded breathing heavily. My heart fluttered wildly. W-Why not? Am I not supposed to be here?

"Pierce, where is this place?" I jumped as water sprinkled over my face and clothes.

"Ack -!" I gagged as a few drops went down my throat. I struggled to get the awful taste out of my mouth as Pierce's hand grew. First it covered my face. And then my head. And then my body. Without warning his warm hand scooped me up clasping the other on top.

"I'm really sorry _chu_ -!" He squeaked as his feet tapped against the ground, jostling me around in his hand.

"Pierce stop -!" I cried as my head smacked into his palm. This hurts -!

"I'm so sorry! Please bare with it _chu_ -!" he hiccupped. I immediately froze as his hand trembled beneath me. Is he...crying?

"Pierce, what's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked trying to pressed myself against the side of his hand to avoid snapping my neck on the neck jump he decided to take. He remained eerily silent with only his unbroken sobs filling the air.

Why is he so upset?

‡

I huffed, relaxing my exhausted muscles as he slowed to a heaving stop. His hands opened up revealing his red puffy eyes and sullen expression. He reached up to a nearby beaker, sprinkling the water on himself. Immediately his entire form shrunk easily falling to my size. Oh? His clothes shrunk too. Well, I guess mine did too...

"Pierce, what's wrong?" I asked lightly touching his shoulder. He bit his lip clearly on the verge of tears as he leapt forward kissing me on the lips before yanking me into a hug with all his worn strength.

"I'm so sorry -!" He wailed childishly sobbing into my shoulder. I stumbled back, thrown for a loop as I fell back onto a small pillow. H-Huh -?! H-How - w-where in the -?! My thoughts were thrown into a loop as I spied hundreds of tiny crumbles encased in glass strung up on the ceiling in the same manner as the glass from before. R-room...this is a room? Among the tiny cakes were also giant sunflower seeds and bits of cheese. Could this be...Pierce's room?

"P-Please don't hate me _chu_~!" He desperately begged capturing my lips. My spine stiffened from the warm contact as he held me close with his tight grasp. "I'm so sorry _chu_~!

"P-Pierce, stop -!" I cried catching his lips before he could plant another. His eyes only grew wider with fright.

"You _do_ hate me -!" He shouted now trying to clamber off of me and run again. Oh no you don't -! I reached out and caught him from behind dragging him back to the bed.

"Pierce! What's going on?!" I demanded thoroughly puzzled by his irrational thinking. What makes him think that I hate him? All I did was come to help him! Did he...take that as an insult? To his manly pride or something? I continued to struggled with the boy as he fought to get away but not so desperately as to hurt me. What's gotten into him? I gritted my teeth. I - I can only think of one thing to do to at least get him to listen to me...I popped forward stiffly pecking my lips to his neck. He immediately froze and turned around with wide eyes.

"You _don't_ hate me _chu_~?" He asked. Oh so he takes _that_ as a sign?! I shook off my unease at committing such a thing but continued with darker tinted cheeks.

"Of course not! We're friends, Pierce." I chuckled pinching his nose as I allowed him to sit back, soaking in my words.

"Friends...," he smiled contently suddenly at ease. Wow...that worked much better than I thought it would.

"So Pierce...what was all that stuff back there?" I asked curiously. He stiffened in an instant all previous happiness wiped clean from his face. Oh...he looked down, as though ashamed with trembling lips. His eyes flickered back and forth as if struggling to find the correct words. I smiled and leaned forward wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "That's alright; if you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to."

"_Chu_~," he hummed kissing me on the cheek before returning the hug. I flushed slightly and loosened my grasp. He knows I don't like it but why does he keep kissing me? Without warning his body stiffened with alarm as his furry ears flickered. Huh? I stared at him as his eyes shot to my chest intently staring at them. Oh...

"Pierce, my eyes are -,"

"You're heart ticks changed!" He distressfully cried. I jumped as he pushed his ear to my chest with furrowing brows. "It changed. Why did it change?"

"Changed? Changed how?" I asked lightly pushing his delicate head away. Oh please get off...if you were anyone else right now I would pry you off but...my gaze locked onto his adorable face. Ugh...I just can't bring myself to do such a thing.

"It sped up." He noted. A faint flush crossed my cheeks. He heard that?

"Ah! Its sped up again _chu_~!" He shouted, clearly distraught. My spine turned rigid as I earnestly tried to push him off.

"Pierce, please get off." I helplessly demanded although it came out more like a squeak. His tail twitched as he leaned back, deep in thought.

"Is your heart ok? It skipped some ticks. Maybe you should go see a doctor _chu~_?" He pressed worriedly placing a hand over my heart. I hurriedly tapped his hand away looking over the strange new enviorment we were in.

"Pierce, where are we?"

"In one of my safe houses - oh my goodness your hand -!" Pierce squealed as he spied some blood on my clothes. I looked down; ah, they re opened. I stared at the bloody mess; that's weird. Even the splinters shrunk. Pierce immediately darted of into the cluttered room tossing articles of clothes, compasses and other things of the sort aside as he furiously dug through the mess. Ah, my med kit; did I drop it? I didn't even notice until now. Pierce leapt onto the bed beside me hastily pulling out some bandages and stretches of cotton. I sighed and willingly held out my hand letting him tend to the wounds. He plucked the wood shards out one by one. I flinched at a particular deep one as he pulled it free.

"S-Sorry _chu_...," he sadly mumbled. I smiled.

"Don't say sorry; I should be thanking you! So, thank you, Pierce." I graciously thanked shooting the mouse a smile. He's so cute~ without warning he bounded forward once again stealing a kiss. I stiffened slightly, starting to become more immune to his touching. Ugh, relax, it's just his way of greeting or whatever. I waited for him to pull back.

And waited.

And waited.

Wait, what?

I leaned back slightly only for the little mouse to follow step for step almost as if he could read my mind. He rested his hands on my lap as his tail curled up slightly memorizing the softness and placement of my own mouth. W-Wait a minute...t-this is d-different. Why? He's kissed me on the mouth before so what makes this any different? I...my heart fluttered nervously as his ear lightly twitched. He pulled back with a loud pop as his smile broadened to encompass all of his euphoric joy.

"I love you Jackie!" He cried wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I hedged back on his word choice. Love? I evenly stared at his friendly and content face. L-Love me...ah, what am I doing? Since it's so easy for him to give away a kiss I guess it's also easy for him to say I love you to people. I sighed and hugged the little mouse back.

Such a cute friend~

‡

Uh oh seems like Pierce's cuteness is getting him quite far~ what do you think of this so far? Too much or too little? Let me know either in a review or a PM and tell me what you think will happen~ **_10_** for the next as usual ~ so **_REVIEW!_******


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, slashingfruit101 has been a great help~ thanks so much! Enjoy!

‡

"Here, hand me that tool over there."

"This one?"

"No."

"This one?"

"No."

How about this one then?"

"No. That's too small for this bolt."

"Then...this one?"

"That's too big."

"Ok then how about this one?" Pierce asks picking up a staple gun. I heavily sigh and waltz over picking up the needed tool.

"It's this one."

"Ohhhhh..._that_ one."

"Yep." I agree tapping him in the head with it. He flinches just as I am about to hit him, eyes closed tightly and his ears pulled back. I pause, pulling back the potential weapon as I eye a small tear dabbing in his eye. I lunge forward, yanking him into a tight hug as I try to suffocate him with affection. "You're so cute!"

"Chu -?!" Pierce squeaks, gripping my sides as he tries to get a bearing on what is happening.

"You're lucky you're so cute Pierce." I hum reveling his body in my arms. He's just so cute that I could eat him up! I glance at his face spying his cheeks light up like a red beacon. So cute!

"J-Jackie chu?!" Pierce squeals, remaining tense in my hug.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you hugging me? I kept getting it wrong chu~." He bluntly asks, genuinely puzzled about the affection.

"So? You'll eventually get it."

"But I keep messing up!" He complains looking more down than ever. "All I am is a stupid rat...,"

"Pierce!" I harshly growl pushing him out of the hug. He immediately tenses, startled by my rising voice.

"Don't _ever_ say stuff like that!" It's not only demeaning to him but me too! Why does he have such low self esteem? Did Boris say something to him recently? My glare falters as I see his ears fully pull back and his lip quiver with tears dabbing his eyes. Uh oh.

"GYAAAAAA -!" He wails, darting off into the streets.

"Hey -!" I shout just as he darts out of sight. Ugh, _great_. I went and scared him off again. Why in the heck is he so freaking skittish?!

"Jackie, why are you so close to that rat?" Boris pouts, furrowing his brows together. My head jerks up spying the feline dangling in the tree before he drops to the ground beside me.

"None of your business." I growled grumpily. Jeez...now I have to go find him and apologize.

...Wait, _have_ to? I don't 'have' to do anything! It's probably better off that I'm not friends with him; I'll only end up hurting him. Whether from an off comment or a too tight hug. Ugh, this is annoying.

"So? So? What's going on between you and the mouse?" Boris purrs tagging close behind.

"Nothing." I answer with a heavy sigh. It's only early in the morning and I've already lost a friend. What's next, Blood and Alice come to-

"A little birdie told me that you've been getting close to my gravedigger, Jackie. Mind explaining this?" Blood's voice purrs as I glance up, spying his suave approach. He tipped his hat as he slightly bowed.

"Negotiations again, Hatter?" I ask still moping. I brush off the depression; relax. I'll fix this all up later.

"In a ways, I suppose. I'm more so here to inquire of the whereabouts of the mouse. Have you seen him?"

"He took off screaming in that direction." I direct jamming my thumb towards the alley Pierce vanished into.

"Screaming? My my~ you must be quite the ring leader to have roped in the rat." Blood teases eyeing me up.

"Roped him in?" Is that another sex joke?

"I imagine that he is quite the submissive lover to someone so loud and obnoxious. Does that mean that you are on top?" He muses as sweat beaded his brow.

"The heat's getting to your head Hatter." I retort, holding back a chuckle.

"Perhaps." He relents, fanning himself with his hat.

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to go and look at the rollercoaster's engine, recalibrate the Merry go round, fix the Love Bird's track, and -,"

"_MARY GO ROUND_?!" Mary's voice rages as a loud click fills the clearing.

Oh gosh.

‡

I swear I'm going to beat the stupid out of Mary one day. I heavily heave clasping the side of the brick building as I stop for the first time in hours. I never thought I was going to lose Hatter. Stupid jerk ... Blood ran after me while Mary came shooting up any path he took as Boris struggled to calm him down. If Blood caught up to me I would have been screwed. I bet that's why he came; to make my own boss shoot me. That way he can honestly tell Alice that he didn't _directly_ kill me.

I pull on my sweaty clothes scrunching up my nose in disgust. Bleh. I am in _desperate_ need of a shower right now. I pull back my hair as the salty water drips off of my body in mass pools. Stupid dad; I got all this sweatiness from that man's genes! Yep, nothing like a stinky sweaty girl to turn the boys on. _Yuck_.

I trot towards my room as the street lamps click on, the afternoon sky shuddering to night. Well, it's fine I guess. I'm kind of tired after all of that running. I hop up the steps slipping into my quiet room. I heavily sigh and slump against the door. Man...How am I going to track down that mouse? It was pure luck that I found and survived his little 'secret house' let alone the fact that I was shrunken. I flick on the lights as my eyes bulge.

Piles upon piles of Sunflowers towered high in my room, some piles even reaching all the way up to the ceiling with their shining glory.

"W-W-What the heck?!" I cry aloud unable to come up with anything else to say. Where in the world did all these sunflowers come from?!

"D-Do you like it Jackie?" Pierce's voice nervously asks. I stiffen as I cast my eyes around the room trying to locate him.

"Pierce?"

"D-D-Do you forgive me? I don't want you to be mad at me." He stutters as I intently listen to his trembling voice. Where is it coming from? I carefully slip pass the mountains of flowers searching for his hiding spot. "S-Sunflowers can be dried in the sun and-and their seeds are really yummy...so, please forgive me?"

"Forgive you? Pierce, I was never _mad_ at you." I answer as my head flicks to a particular corner of the room. I stare hard as I sneak over to the corner, jumping around as I look for him. Hm ... not here either ...

"Huh? B-But you were yelling at me earlier ...," he trails off searching for an explanation to the sequence of events.

"It's because you called yourself stupid! You not stupid, Pierce. It's insulting to me when you say that."

"How chu~?"

"We are friends, Pierce. I don't make friends with idiots." I huff spying a flickering tail. I smile.

"So...you don't hate me?"

"No." I almost laugh, peeking around the bend where he was hiding, curled up in a ball in the corner.

"You forgive me?"

"You never made me mad in the first place." I sweetly comfort, touching his shoulder. He glances back with drooping ears, still sulking. I wrap my arms around him bringing him into a hug. He almost immediately relaxes, melting in my embrace as he eagerly returns the affection.

"Hm...you smell." Pierce notes, lightly sniffing the air. A faint flush crosses my cheeks. Ah, I forgot I was sweaty.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll go take a shower right now - _GAH_!" A wet, tiny tongue draws across my shoulder sending an electric jolt down my spine. I slip back with Pierce falling on top, knocking into the side of a sunflower mountain. It sways for a moment before toppling over us, burying us under their watching eyes. I stiffen, almost panicking as he sucks on the back of my neck running his tiny muscle across the surface. "P-Pierce -!"

"Hm ... you taste good too chu~," Pierce happily hums lightly brushing his lips over my jaw. I tremble as I struggle to get a sense of what is happening. My chest tightens as my heartbeat begins to pound even harder against my chest. K-Kissing...and l-l-_licking_ me -!

But I can't stop him.

No matter how hard I try to shove him off the sense of a strange euphoria pins my hands down. A dull, agonizingly sweet pulsing thumps beneath my skin boiling me from the inside out. W-What in that world is going on? My head cranes back as I wrestle with the conflicting emotions.

He takes that a little strangely. A hum arises in the back of his throat, rising and falling in a hypnotic pitch. My own mind goes hazy as I struggle to understand the wave of emotions. Why am I letting him do this? I ... don't understand ... I've never let a guy in before so why is Pierce able to dip and dive past my guards so easily? It's like I have no defenses against guys like him. Pierce's fingers readily sweep up my jaw as his mouth captivates my lips. The boiling blood concentrates over my cheeks as I reach up, sliding my hand across his neck and down his throat, feeling his skin hardly mold under my touch from his surprisingly muscular form.

"P-Pierce...," my shaking voice utters before he seals my lips, continuing with his humming tune. Without warning the door slams open.

"Jackie, do you know what happened to my sun...flowers...?" Gowland's voice trails off as he beholds one of the greatest collections of mass flowers ever produced _ever_. My heart stops beating as I suck in a quick startled breath. Oh my gosh oh my gosh what is Gowland going to think oh my gosh oh my gosh -! Pierce's eyes take on a hazy look, once more connecting our lips. I snatch hold of his shoulders and throw him out of the pile before popping up from the sunflower mass. "Jackie?"

"G-Gowland! H-H-Hi! I-I-I-!" I stutter unable to spit out a coherent sentence. _K-K-Kissing_ me and - and - and _licking_ and - and -!

"Uh...hi? Jackie, did you steal all of my sunflowers?" He asks looking around the room. My eyes dart over to Pierce who is just coming out of his little moment, looking dazed as he looks up. Oh thank _goodness_ he's hidden by another pile of sunflowers or else Gowland would have noticed that he was in the same pile as me.

"Uh, no, I didn't. I-I-I wanted to ask you why they were all here." I spit out. Yeah, that's a good coverup. Act like I don't know anything and maybe he'll go along with it. As long as Pierce stays quite I can get a hands on the situation and -

"Huh? But Jackie, I gave you all these flowers. I went into Gowland's garden and picked them for you!" Pierce cheerfully cries with a broad, distant smile. My face drains of color as my head snaps back to Gowland. Oh gosh...

"PIERCE, _HOW_ MANY _TIMES_ HAVE I TOLD YOU _NOT_ TO PICK MY SUNFLOWERS?!" Gowland demands whipping out his shotgun.

"GGYYYYAAAAAA -!" Pierce squeals the second he hears the gun click into place.

_BANG_

In a mass explosion of petals and seeds I fall back, covering my face from the barrage of debris as I gap towards the giant hole now in my wall. Gowland's eyes grow wide as he hides the gun, whistling as he promptly turns away.

"GOWLAND! How many times have I told you not to shoot at property?! NOW THERE'S A GIANT HOLE IN MY WALL YOU NITWIT!"

‡

Did you know that mice sing / hum songs while they are courting? Well, I looked it up, and apparently they do! How cool is that? **_10 REVIEWS_** as always~


	5. Chapter 5

I heavily sigh as I tape up the last bit of the hole making sure it is air tight. This stupid flimsy cardboard won't last long but at least it will keep the bugs out. I tap against the hardly reliable thing watching as it gently slides out of place and onto the floor. I angrily throw the tape against the wall making the plastic case crack.

"Good for nothing stupid _tape_ -!" I growl glaring at the smug dispenser. The movement aggravates my bandaged hands making the blood thump even harder. Ouch. I keep forgetting that my hands haven't healed all the way from all those nasty splinters. It's bearable but it's annoying, nonetheless.

"I-I'm sorry, Jackie~!" Pierce whines, ears tucked back as tears dab at his eyes. I glare over my shoulder watching as he shrinks behind the last batch of sunflowers he stole from Gowland's garden. I should have known he got them from there. Stupid Gowland; I can't believe he ran away and let Pierce bare the full brunt of my anger. Stupid nitwit. I heavily sigh scratching my head.

"It's fine. Whatever." I growl, thoroughly pissed. I can't stay here until it gets fixed. Too many bugs will get in not to mention Boris. Ugh ... _Boris_. He'll have a lovely time screwing around with me using that hole somehow. Slipping in a few dozen stray cats, stuffing dead animals in here as 'presents' for when I wake up ... yeah. Things of that nature. I can already hear his smug laughter while he's maniacally plotting his revenge for ruining his 'Pierce hunting' from before.

"Jackie ~ chu!" Pierce sobs still not comforted by my angry replies. I heavily sigh and bap the mouse on the head crouching down to his level.

"Knock it off Pierce. It's getting annoying and -,"

"YOU HATE ME!" He wailed, getting up to run. I automatically dive forward tackling the mouse to the ground.

"I don't hate you I'm just mad that's all!"

"It's the same thing~!" He cries struggling in my arms. I grit my teeth and hop onto his back pinning him to the ground as he worms around.

"No, it's not. If I hated you I would have stepped on you and kicked you out already. Pierce, have I stepped or kicked you yet?" I made sure to tack on the yet.

"No...," he hiccups, shivering as he adorably looks back at me with teary eyes, "but you scolded me and sat on me~ chu~ hu~ hu~ ." I sigh and hold my already aching head. This is going to be a long day. I can feel it already.

"No, Pierce I don't hate you. I'm just really annoyed because I have to find a place to stay for the night." And it doesn't help that it's nighttime now either. Or that I still need a shower. Or that I'm so tired I'm about to drop dead right now. Maybe I'll just stick it out for tonight and deal with whatever Boris has up his sleeves.

"Um ... J-Jackie?" Peirce timidly begins, nervously tapping his pointer fingers together as he avoids eye contact. Huh? Since when did he shift so I was sitting on his stomach? A faint blush of embarrassment covers his cheeks as he looks off to the side.

"Yeah?" I crossly urge folding my arms. I don't care how adorable he is. It's _his_ fault that there is a giant hole in my room right now. But then again, it was Gowland who shot the freaking gun.

"Uh, you can stay at one of my houses while your room is being fixed chu~," he offers as something slides over my leg.

"Really? That be great. Just for tonight though; I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh, no! You're not a bother at all chu~," he happily hums, popping up as he kisses my belly. I slip down his flat stomach resting on his lap as my arms shoot back to steady myself. He reaches around my waist hugging my stomach as he nestled his head into my shoulder. "This is going to be so much fun! A sleepover~,"

"Sleepover? Pierce, it's not a sleepover. I'm just staying over your house until mine gets patched." I correct. A sleepover infers there will be fun involved. This will _not_ be fun. I'm not happy that I have to burden a new friend like this. If I knew him better it wouldn't be as much of a problem but we only started talking like what, a week or two ago?

"Huh? Awe ...," he pouts as his ears droop. He looks down, utterly down casted, "b-but I never had a sleepover before ...,"

"Really? Never?"

"No. You're my first and only friend, Jackie." Pierce madly blushes as his lower lip trembles, extremely embarrassed. I snort a laugh as I pull my little mouse friend into a hug despite the compromising position we are in.

"_Fine_ we can make it a sleepover ...," I heavily sigh as I get up.

"Really?! That's great chu~ we're going to have so much fun!" He cries as he pulls out a small vial. "Here, take this."

"Alright." I agree popping the cork top off as Pierce turns around rummaging through his clinking pocket for what I assume is another bottle. I quickly take a swig of the nasty tasting drink nearly spitting it out. Blech. "Pierce, this tastes terrible."

"_Taste_?" Pierce glances back spying me wiping the last of it from my lips. "Chu! You weren't supposed to drink it chu!" He cries as he grows taller. Huh?

"Then what was it for - _oh my gosh_ are you shrinking me again?!" Why didn't I think of that?! I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust him with giving me a drink from a sketchy bottle!

"Uh, uh don't panic! Uh, uh uh e-e-everything will be fine chu!" Peirce stutters as he looks away.

"You stuttering isn't helping at all!" I shout as my shirt grows three times bigger. Huh? I desperately clutch the material as it enlarges around me. My clothes -! I look up spying an empty space. "Pierce?!"

"Down here, chu." He says as he puts the shrunken vial in his pocket, waiting for me to get to the right size. I nearly cry out in distress as I clutch the collar of my shirt covering my nakedness. I look up to Pierce blushing madly.

"Why - why didn't you're clothes stay big too?!"

"You were supposed to sprinkle yourself with it chu. If you drink it only your body shrinks but if you sprinkle it on yourself then all of you shrink." Pierce explains as he slips off his jacket and shirt. "Here you are chu~,"

"W-W-Well look away!"

"Chu?!" He cries out, startled at my outburst. "Why?"

"I don't want you to see me naked!"

"Huh? Oh ... ok, chu." He smiles, looking away as he hands me his long shirt. I hastily slip on the cover up making sure that my areas are well beneath the fabric.

"Oh man ...," this is _really_ short. It barely stops right below my butt. And the jacket doesn't even have buttons in the front!

"Are you decent chu?" He asks, turning around. I look down rechecking everything to make sure I was good.

"Yeah." Not that you needed my permission or anything to turn around.

"Good! I'll lend you some clothes when we get there~,"

"How are we supposed to get to that tree from here?" I crossly demand. I am _not_ going to walk all the way there in this outfit. Not to mention it will take days to get there!

"Oh, no of course not chu!" He cries, taking hold of my hand as he promptly leads me to the dresser. "I have many different 'homes' to stay in."

"How many exactly?" Pierce is the last Role Holder I would expect to have a lot of real state.

"764." He said after some thought tapping his finger to his chin. "And that's not including the ones such as the tree you saw before."

"_What_?!" How is that even possible?!

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes! Why do you have so many houses?!" I gawk, flabbergasted. He smiles and holds my hand tight guiding me behind the leg of the dresser. Pierce looks over the wood before pulling out a small peg, rolling the circular door to the side. "In here, chu."

"Why is there a mouse hole in my room?" I dryly ask as he closes the door behind us. I cringe as the entire area is coated in darkness. Oh boy ... I can't see a thing in here. "Pierce, where did you go?"

"I'm right here chu~," he hums as a pair of soft lips press against my cheek. I nearly shriek as I lean back, gripping the thin air as I reach out for him.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because you look so _cute_ I can't help myself chu~!" He lovingly squeaks as his arms wrap around my waist. I jump as he kisses my forehead nuzzling his nose through my hair. "You smell yummy~ ,"

"Pierce?" I cry as I push against his chest. What's going on with him?

"Yes chu~?" He hums ruffling my hair with his hand.

"I'm really, really tired. Can we just go?"

"Oh! Of course. Follow me~," he sings intertwining his fingers with mine. I faintly blush as he softly tugs against my hand using the utmost care in directing me. He's so ... _gentle_. No matter how rough I get with him he always makes sure that I get off without so much as a scratch. I squint my eyes through the darkness struggling to even see his silhouette. It's so dark down here that I can't even see my hand in front of my face. He sharply tugs my hand to the right leading me down a sharp declining slope. I barely retain my traction as he makes a quick left keeping my hand securely in his grasp at all times.

"Are you alright, chu?" I flinch back as his hot breath wafts over my face. He's in front of me now? I reach up touching a soft sleek portion of skin. What am I touching? His neck? I slide my hand up coming across a pair of plump ridges. Ah, I'm touching his lips then. "J-Jackie?"

"Ah! Sorry, I just can't see anything." I hastily spit out in a fluster. Why was I just touch him like that? Ugh, what is wrong with me?

"Really? Well, don't worry then because I can see _everything_." He mutters in an unusually deeper voice as he wraps his arms around my neck. Huh? He pulls my head down slightly to his height as a soft pair of lips touch mine. I stiffen and try to lean back but his arms remain firm as he pulls back with a slight pop. "You're so cute, Jackie."

"S-Stop, Pierce." I stutter as my fingers clutching his arms start tremble. Why is he at this again? He knows it bothers me when he kisses me. My face heats up as he leaves one last peck on my nose.

"...I don't want to but fine." He pouts, guiding me deeper into the mouse hole. "This way this way~."

He didn't want to stop? Why? Does he like seeing me get all flustered? I grimace as I tighten my hold on him. I bet he does. I bet seeing someone else get all nervous instead of him is making him pretty happy right now. Especially here where he clearly has the advantage. I tightly clutch the jacket making sure everything is properly covered. He didn't catch a peek did he? I'm sure if he did he would have said something, right? After all, this is the timid, scared Peirce that screams at his own shadow.

Right?

"Here we are~," Peirce hums as his fingers slip out of my grasp. I freeze where I am intently listening to his silent feet. Where did he go?

"P-Peirce?" I stutter looking around the inky black room. Where did he disappear to? I jump and nearly yelp as a bright flame flickered to life within a broken old fashioned glass lamp. My eyes immediately search for Peirce. Where did he go? "Pierce, where did you go?"

"I'm here, chu~," he hums wrapping his arms around my waist. I nearly shriek as my head whips around spying him curiously eyeing my paled and wide eyed state.

"Are you feeling ill?" He asks as he leans up, kissing my forehead. "You don't feel hot."

"Ah, n-no. Just ...," what's the right word? Am I ... really freaked out? Yes, I am. I'm in a tiny cramped space with very little clothing and can hardly do anything at all while Peirce is uncharacteristically the picture of ease in here.

"Frightened? Don't be scared, Jackie. No one knows about this place but me." Pierce hums before his face falls. He stares at my chest for a moment before pressing his ear against my fluttering heart. "Is your heart breaking? It's been beating really fast lately."

"Ah, no. It does that when I'm ... anxious." I answer finally putting my finger on the emotion. Yes, I am very, very anxious down here.

"Anxious? Don't be anxious, Jackie. I'm right here chu~," sweetly squeaks kissing my jaw. That's the reason _why_ I'm nervous. I blink. Huh? I'm nervous because I'm here with Pierce? _Why_?

"Ah, um, w-w-where's the shower?" I stutter looking around the badly lit room for anything resembling a bathroom.

"Shower? Oh, right. Well, I just have a bath." Pierce said tapping his chin.

"That's fine." I immediately reply eager to be out of his presence so I have some time to myself to think. Pierce's eyes flicker from my chest to my eyes as he thinks for a moment.

"Alright." He gently tugs my hand bidding me to follow as he rounds a corner. He guides me to a large shell lying in a slight divot on the ground with a tiny ripple running over the surface. Huh? I look up spying a leaky pipe slowly dripping hot water into the shell. With each drop a tiny bit of water tips over the edge sinking below the loose floorboards. I look around the wide open space. Uh oh.

"Um, Peirce? Are there no shower curtains?" I ask as he scraps off a bit of soap from a large bar about his size, piling some flakes into a tiny thimble. He sets a weight at the bottom of it and sets it in the water letting it freely float about the foot wide and few inches deep clam shell.

"Huh? Oh. Well, I don't normally have guests here so I never bothered getting any. Why?" I look around the room as my face darkens. B-But this opens up to the entire room! He'll see me!

"W-Well, I thought - _oh my gosh_!" I my eyes stay rooted in terrible place, spying his little plump white butt slip into the water. He dips under the water and shakes out his hair before spying my unhinged mouth and beet red face. Does he have ANY decency?!

"Is something wrong chu~?" He asks, folding his arms and sets his chin on his forearms, tilting his head to get a better look at my face. His ears flicker forward, hearing my heart beat triple in speed.

Naked.

In a tub.

Peirce is.

Naked ... in a _t-tub_ -!

"N-Nothing!" I squeak, voice shooting up a few octaves as I whip around avoiding his eyes. "I-I-I'll let you take your bath first and then I'll take mine."

"Why, chu? It's faster if we both take one together." I stiffly trot over to the lamp quickly hiding behind it.

"T-That's ok! I-I-I like to take private baths. T-T-That's all!" I squeak as I sit down, covering my blushing face. I can't believe he just stripped in front of me! Thank goodness I didn't see anything b-b-but still! I thought I was going to _die_ -!

"Is that so, chu? Alright. I'll be out in a few minutes." Peirce hums without a care in the world, splashing around the water. I press my hand against my chest struggling to slow my racing heart. Oh my gosh that really, _really_ scared me! How is it that he can strip in front of me so easily? Is he really _that_ stupid? Can't he see that I'm going to have an explosive nose bleed if he doesn't restrain himself at least a little bit?

Wait, why?

Why am I behaving like this? Pierce is younger than me for gosh sake! It's not like he's an adult. Yeah ... he's more like a kid. Ok, breathe. I suck in a deep breath slowing my sprinting heart. Calm. Just treat him ... more like I would with the twins. Yeah, that should work. Besides, all I saw was his butt. No big deal. It's not like I saw anything else.

"Jackie?"

"_Yes_?!" I squeal before tightly clamping my lips. Peirce kneels down before me, holding up only a towel around his waist before kissing my forehead. My eyes lock onto his sleek neck, enviously watching a drop of water travel down his throat and across his chest. H-He's much more built than I anticipated. I pictured nothing but skin and bones but he really has some solid build. He's even got the beginning of a six pack going on!

"You don't feel like you have a fever. But why does your heart keep racing? It's making me worried." He narrows his eyes, troubled and deep in thought as he leans against my chest, fluttering his ear around my skin.

"O-Oh. That. D-d-d-don't worry about that. It happens from time to time. Perfectly normal."

"Really?" He asks, doubtful, "whenever a clock ticks like that it means there's a major problem."

"Don't think about it. Now, you stay here and I'll go take my bath alright good." I rush out in a ramble hurrying over to the shell. I peer over my shoulder making sure he isn't looking before letting the jacket fall off my shoulders and quickly hop into the water. I madly scrub my hair with the soap rinsing it off in the next instant. I'm not too worried about perfection right now. I just need to at least get the sweat off and tomorrow I can take a real shower in my room. I quickly wash off the soap and hop out of the bath, slipping the towel over myself. D-Don't freak out. I'm just going to ask him for some clothes. That's all. I have a towel over me. He can't see anything. I trot up to the lamp watching as his tail twitches, acknowledging that I'm approaching.

"Hey Peirce -,"

_Squeak._

I jump as I look over my shoulder spying a giant furry creature nibbling on the edge of my towel.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" I scream, clutching my towel as I jump away from the giant menace. What the heck?!

"Jackie?!" Pierce cries, hopping out from behind the lamp as he searches for the cause of my distress. I instinctively throw my arms around him as I shrink away from the mysterious creature.

"It just tried to e-eat me!" I stutter, tightly holding Peirce as I struggle not to hyperventilate. Pierce remains silent before wrapping his arms protectively around my shoulders as he looks over the furry creature.

"Eat you? But Tory would never do that." He calmly says in honest confusion.

"T-Tory?" I ask, trembling as I look over the mouse. Oh. It's just a mouse. My face madly flushes as I bury my embarrassment into his shoulder. Oh man I just screamed at a mouse, of all things. Now that's just pathetic. Pierce giggles and squeezes my shoulders slightly inhaling as he smiled.

"You smell nice ... ," he hums as his eyes become somewhat distant. An odd purr builds up in the back of his throat as he kisses my jaw line, holding me close.

"U-Um, Pierce? Can I have some clothes? Uh ... Pierce?" I meekly stutter as he pecks my collarbone. His hand lightly caressed the back of my neck, tracing down the length of my spine.

Huh?

"Pierce?" I ask as he slips his finger beneath the towel over my spine, varying his hums as his lips whisper over my throat. "PIERCE!"

"Huh, wha?" He jolts, shooting back up into a standing position. I shove aside my madly red face as I glare over the mouse.

"Clothes, Pierce. I need clothes, not for you to take off my towel!" I growl.

"Towel? I didn't do that. I was just hugging you." He honestly defends as his face blanches. I blink, staring into his genuine eyes. He's telling the truth. Did I just make a mistake then?

"Oh. Well, just please get me some clothes."

"Y-Yeah. Sure!" Pierce squeaks before zooming over to a shelf. Whoops. I've went ahead and scared the crap out of him. Did I make a mistake? But I felt his fingers draw a line over my spine before subtly pulling it down. I guess I imagined that. "H-Here."

"Thanks." I take the silk Pj's hiding behind the lamp as I quickly get dressed before discovering a problem. Uh oh. "Pierce, can I have some bandages?"

"Oh? Did you hurt yourself chu~?"

"No, I didn't. Can I have some though?"

"Sure?" He said, puzzled. I listen to him move stuff around before he peeks around the edge, careful not to ignite my rage. I sweetly smile and take the strips of fabric.

"Thanks Pierce." He scurries away with pink lips as I quickly wrap my chest. At least this will work for tonight. I slip out from behind the light looking for Pierce. Where did he go? "Pierce?"

"Here, chu," he squeaks, taking my hand. I cringe but otherwise hold fast. How can he sneak around like that? I didn't hear him at all. He slips around a corner leaning me to a small pile of multiple soft rags. Is this his bed?

"Is this your bed Pierce?" I ask looking over the sorry excuse for a bed. But then again with over 700 freaking homes it would be hard to fill them all with furniture.

"Yep chu~," he hums, flopping down into the soft blankets. He playfully rolls around on the bed curling up in the center of it. "This is one of my favorites. I found a really soft blanket in Gowland's room and cut it up. It was hard dragging all the pieces here but it's worth it~," he hums, closing his eyes as his tail flickers back and forth. Wait. He only has one bed?

"Um ... are we sleeping in the same bed?"

"Oh, do you like to have private sleep too?" Pierce asks tilting his head. I heavily sigh. Don't be such a big chicken. Pierce is just a kid!

"No, this is fine." I crawl in beside him trying to think of a way of how this will work out. Are we actually going to, like, _cuddle_ or something? Ugh, if we do I don't think my heart can take it.

"Good, because I wasn't going to let you sleep alone." Pierce huffs trying to look firm despite his shaky legs.

"H-Huh?" I ask, taken aback. W-What's that supposed to mean?

"It gets too cold at night to be alone. Normally I cuddle up with Tory or another mouse but tonight I get an even cuter companion chu~," Pierce hums cuddling up next to me. A shiver shoots up my spine as I gaze over the mouse. Ugh, really? Cuddling? I'm not one to really be nuzzling up to a guy who thinks it's fine to walk around butt naked. Pierce's content face and smile melts my heart as I give in. Ugh, _fine_. I wrap my arms around the little mouse as he pulls up the covers, leaning his head against my heart. This feels ... nice. See? It's not so bad is it? I smile and kiss the top of his head.

"Night Pierce ...," I mutter before closing my eyes for the night.

PIERCE'S POV

She's beautiful.

My blush deepens as I hide my face from her view. I saw it. While we were walking I was unable to keep myself from peeking back catching a few glimpses. Why do I feel funny when I see them? It's not like I haven't seen them before. Sometimes, when I'm torturing female faceless for information things just pop out of shirts. It's normal enough.

But when I'm with Jackie it's different. My Clock misses ticks. My face burns. My entire body feels hot. I look up slowly drawing my nose up her throat and under her jaw. She's beautiful and perfect. There's nothing about her that I would change. I nestle against her soft chest listening to her sound beating heart. I envy this sound. It's rare and unique. I like it a lot. My fingers softly trace over her tiny thumping life as my tongue runs across her collarbone, tasting her envious flesh as my mind grows hazy.

I want it.

‡

Ok so you know how mice like to horde things they like? Yeah, reread Pierce's POV with that in mind and it will make more sense I'm sure. If you have any questions don't hesitate to PM or review to me and I'll try to answer it. **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~ Oh, and review what you think is going to happen :3


	6. Chapter 6

Hmph ... it's warm ... I hold the little body closer as my eyes flutter open to pure darkness. Mmmh ... I must still be sleeping. Hm? I lightly hum as something soft flutters below my jaw. What kind of dream is this? I can't see but I can feel ... and kind of think ... meh. Whatever. The soft pillow encircles it's arms around me pressing me up against the comfortable substance. Mmh ... I like it. It's nice and warm.

I silently mutter as something pushes against my stomach in a gentle yet unrestrained motion. Hmph ... mh? That feels ... nice. Almost like a soft massage. The pushing and prodding moved up and down my torso, drifting to my back at some points as smaller digits sink into the muscle, kneading the knitted up things till they are nothing but mush.

"Hrm ... ," I hum aloud. Oh? Am I waking up? Bleh, not yet. I want to sleep longer in this nice dream. It feels good, whatever it is. All the while something dances around my neck slipping it's fingers around and through my hair. Hrm ... that feels nice. It's just so _gentle_ that it makes my nerves tingle on end. I pleasantly hum rubbing the good presence's smooth yet rippling side encouraging it the strange dream to continue. It feels nice~ don't stop. My fingers gently glide over sleek skin before running over a slightly bumpy surface. Huh? A soft thrumming hum drifts through my ears as a delightful presence nibbles at my neck. Oh whew~ that feels nice~

I jump slightly as something slips between my thighs, slipping up until it nestled comfortably between my upper thighs. Huh? Is that a ... leg? Leg? Why is there a leg here? A soft stroking runs down the course of my leg cupping my bare hip. Naked hip? What? My eyes flutter open once again meeting nothing but darkness.

Hm ... I must still be dreaming. If I was awake the light of my window would have woken me up. This is ... a very weird dream. I suck in a quick breath as a hand runs up my side, down and gently grasps my calf. Huh? Darkness once again thwarts my attempts to see as I hear and feel light, fluttering breathing down my neck. Huh? What? Awake? Am I really awake? So then ...

So then _who the heck is touching me_?!

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" I shout, shoving the presence away.

"Eek!" Pierce squeaks as the lamp lights up the room. H-Huh? Pierce - I'm in Pierce's room? Oh, that's right. My house has a hole in it. "J-Jackie?! W-W-What's wrong chu?!" He stutters, holding his hand over his clock as he stares wide eyed at me. Oh; it was ... _Pierce_ touching me like that? I hold back a laugh. Yeah, _right_.

"S-Sorry, Pierce. I was having a strange dream." I half heartedly mutter scratching my head. Whoops. I didn't mean to kick him off the bed. Or, pile of a cut up soft blanket. "My bad."

"A-Ah ... t-t-that's fine. You scared me when you shouted in my ear!" Pierce whines clutching his right ear as a tear forms in his eye. I slip out of the bed, apologetically looking over his ear. Whoops. I guess I did kind of screamed didn't I? I gently take his injured ear in hand rubbing the soft protrusions.

"Here, does this make up for it?" I tease. He winces with the same pout pushing his lower lip out. Oh~ that's so cute~ I grin as I knead his ear a little harder watching as his cheeks grew red. Ha! He's embarrassed~ so cute!

"It hurts...," he whines with a slight trill as his cheeks deepen in color.

"Ah, sorry." I immediately retreat, regretting touching his ears. Whoops. Pierce leans forward wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "Pierce?"

"No ... keep rubbing. It feels nice... ," he trails off, clasping my hands in his as he puts it up to his ears again. I hesitate as his soft tufts of fur brush against my fingers.

"But you said it hurts." I point out.

"It feels more good than it hurts." He clarifies, slumping forward into the embrace.

"Hm. Sure." I agree after a moment, gingerly taking the thin membrane in my fingers. He whimpers as I playfully tug and push on his ears trying to see what kind of sounds he can make. He'll tell me if I go overboard. I know he will.

"Hrm~ harder~ ," Pierce mutters as his tail curls up, tensing and lashing back and forth. His cute little button nose scrunches up as he hums more loudly than before, trembling as he gropes at my back. He leans forward, pushing me back and against the lamp as he buries his face into my shoulder. I giggle and continue messing with his ears before snatching hold of his tail and pull on it, not too hard but hard enough. He jumps with the faintest gasp before completely slumping in my grasp. Whoops. Too far? I let his tail gently slide from my fingers watching as it lifelessly thumps to the floor.

"Uh, Pierce? Are you alright?" Is he just really bearing with the pain or is he actually enjoying it? I can't tell at this point.

"Y-Yeah ... ," he mutters with a soft blush before tensing up with wide eyes, "uh oh."

"Uh oh? Uh oh what?" I ask as a dripping warmth seeps into my pants. Huh? I blink as I look over Pierce's shoulder spying a small puddle leak onto the ground. A powerful punch of embarrassment mixed tightly with disgust runs right through my gut.

"_Oh my gosh -!_"

‡

"I'm sowwy~!" Pierce cries, holding the growing lump on his head as I angrily shove the door open from my shower. Water drips from my hair as I march right past him and out the door. His arms wraps around my waist and tries to pull me back in. "P-Please don't be angry! I-I-It just happened I swear!"

"Shut up! Why couldn't you have just held it in?!"

"I-I-I don't know! It just came out!" Pierce cries with tears dabbing the corners of his eyes. UGH! He really _is_ just like a little kid! Can't even hold in his pee for a couple of freaking minutes -!

"Leave! Go away!" I growl pushing him off as I march off to work. Ugh, and I _still_ can't get the smell off! It's like it's been infused into my freaking crotch! I swear if I get some kind of weird mouse disease I'm throwing Pierce off of a freaking cliff. No questions asked.

"Jackie I'm sorry~ !" He cries holding onto my leg as I drag him across the ground.

"No! Come back when your potty trained!"

"But I am! I swear I am! I - I don't know what happened! I was so happy and then t-th-the next minute you hit me!" Pierce wails refusing to let go of my leg. My glare softens as I spy his puffy eyes and trembling lower lip. I roll my eyes and heavily sigh. Seriously, why am I so weak against that face?

"FINE! But as recompense you need to help me work." I growl poking him in the forehead. He delightfully smiles and hugs me.

"Thank you!" He cheers lightly squeezing me. I faintly blush as my heart immediately jerks, startled by the surprise attack.

"No touching!" I hiss karate chopping his head. He lets out a sharp squeak before hastily retreating.

"Yes...," he whines holding the affected area but still keeps that adorable smile on his face. I sigh and turn away before I am tempted to squeeze the life out of him with a hug. Seriously, I just can't fight this mouse! Pierce squeaks as I leave him behind, quickly coming up and trots alongside me. He happily hums as I walk around the park, searching. Gowland said there was something wrong with the pipes in the Love Tunnel. I'll go check those out.

‡

"Double inch wrench." I say, holding out my hand. My eyes narrow as I try to eye up the right size for the bolt in the hardly lit room. It's such a pain that Gowland never put windows or lights in here. The butt end of the small flashlight tastes terrible as I hold it in place.

"Here chu~," Pierce happily hums as I feel the cool touch of metal between my fingers.

"Thanks." I mutter as I lay down and scooch beneath the pipes, tightening the bolt. The metal moans as my eyes narrow, using all my strength to tighten it.

"Uh, um, Jackie ... ?" Pierce timidly calls tapping my leg.

"Yeah?" I grunt, shoving the wrench over.

"Um, I couldn't find the switch."

"Switch? Switch for what?" I ask just as I push too hard, warping the metal as a huge torrent of water drives into my face. "AUGH!"

"T-T-The water pump ...," Pierce squeaks as I am literally washed out from beneath the pipes. I roll onto my feet, fighting the water.

"PIERCE YOU DUMMY!" I whine as I grab the flashlight, darting over to the edge of the room and yank the red handle shut. I heavily sigh as I trudge through the two foot deep water, kicking the drainage pipe open. The water immediately begins to swirl down the drain leaving me sopping wet and shivering. Man that water is _freezing_!

_CLANK click_

I freeze as my head snaps toward the door spying it shut. Oh no - the water pressure must have closed it! I run over to the door, wrestling with the handle.

"Pierce, didn't you set up the door stop?"

"What door stop?"

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" I cry out in mental anguish dropping to the floor. Oh peachy ... "Pierce ... ," I whine, "this door automatically locks from the _outside_!"

"Really, chu?!" He cries, shocked.

"YES!" I drop to the floor, trembling from the mind numbing cold as I soak in my predicament. I pause as I listen for Pierce. "Pierce?"

"I'm here." He said from behind nearly making my heart stop.

"Your heart sped up!" He shouts, startled. I place a hand over my chest trying to silence it.

"Thanks for the update genius." I sourly growl. No one will come back here for a while. I told Gowland as soon as I'm done with these I was going to go out clothes shopping. He won't even realize I'm here until the next maintenance check in two days!

"S-Sorry chu~," Pierce gloomily whines sensing that this is all his fault and I know it as well as he does. I cringe as his arms wrap around my waist in an apologetic manner. I twitch, tempted to throw his stupid butt half way across the room but heavily sigh instead.

"It's fine." It's just going to be annoying because it's supposed to get even colder than this tonight.

"Hm~ let's go get cleaned up at my place." Pierce offers as I feel an extra dose of water splash over my head.

"Whoa!" I shout as his hands grow. He's shrinking me?! I grope at my clothes, trying to cover myself as they keep snug to my body. "My clothes are shrinking too?"

"Of course chu~," Pierce chirps, grabbing my hands and guiding me through the dark. I stiffen as I my foot is swallowed up by the darkness.

"Ah -!" I shout dragging Pierce down with me. I groan as he heavily lands on top, my foot painfully twisting. "Ow ...,"

"Ah! Are you, hurt, chu?" Pierce asks as something lightly squeezes me.

"Pierce let go of that!" I shout before a pleasant purr slipped into the back of my throat.

Wait, _WHAT_?!

"Huh? Oh what, chu?" He asks as the pressure returns. Ah -!

"P-Pierce! Just get off!"

"D-D-Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" Pierce cries as his body vanishes into the dark. I quickly sit up clutching the violated part as my heart races. W-W-What kind of reaction is this to groping?! My heart sledgehammers against my chest as my face heats up, temporarily relieving me of the cold. A gentle hand touches my forehead, making me nearly shriek, "Jackie, are you alright? Your heart is ticking so fast!" He observes as a hand presses against my chest. My breathing hitches as my heart pounds harder, making my face light up with fire.

"D-Don't touch!" I shriek pushing against his chest. I completely outstretch my arms but his hand remains over my chest. L-Long ... his arms are longer than mine? I - I never thought to really check b-b-b-but they are.

"S-Sorry?" Pierce squeaks as his hand retracts. I shakily breath out as the cold returns with a vengeance.

"I-I-It's fine. L-Let's just go to yo-your h-h-house. I'm cold." I stutter, wrapping my arms around myself. I pull back, trying to free my foot from the darkness but it remains trapped. "H-H-Help me out my f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-foot is caught."

"Oh? Oh! Yes. You stepped in the crack between the floor boards. That's happened to me before." Pierce notes as his hands gently trace down the length of my leg, popping it out of the trap. "There we go chu~!"

"T-T-T-Thanks." My voice quivers as he helps me to my feet, guiding me to who knows where at this point.

‡

"We're here." He says as a lamp goes on. I look up, trying to identify where we are.

"Where are w-w-w-we?" I shudder clutching onto his warm hand. Did Pierce not get wet somehow? Oh, that's right. I thought, from the corner of my eye I saw him cowering up on a table when the water pipe broke.

"Near the Love Tunnel. This is one of my personal favorite houses." Pierce hums as he looks back before his face pales in shock. "J-Jackie, why are you blue?!"

"B-B-B-Blue?" I look down at my finger tips spying the beginning of frostbite. How the heck is that even possible? Pierce quickly drags me over to the far wall, setting me on the edge of a large cushion.

"Stay here." He commands as he scurries up the metal slits in the wall and up to a dial. Huh? He sets it on low before dropping to the next dial, twisting it halfway up on heat. He lets go, trotting up to the corner of it and presses the red button. I jump as the wall roars to life, sputtering before expelling hot air over the cushion. I pleasantly lean into the heat almost lulled to immediately sleep. That feels nice ...

"Yay~," I silently purr falling onto the soft cushions.

"Oh! Jackie, get up. Chu~," Pierce says as he helps me to a sitting position. "Put your arms up."

"Ok?" I ask as he grips the zipper to my jumpsuit sipping it all the way down to reveal my undergarments. "Pierce -?!"

"You'll freeze in wet clothes down here, even by the heater." Pierce says in a more serious tone than he normally uses.

"Ah ... ok." I say, slipping out of my jumpsuit, socks and shoes. I do my best to cover myself as Pierce gathers up the wet clothes and pin them to the heater, setting my shoes on the floor.

"Good chu~." Pierce nods before returning, tugging on my bra strap. I immediately catch his wrist, faintly flushing.

"Can't we just leave these on?"

"No. They're wet and you'll freeze," he assures tugging on the strap.

"T-T-Then give me something to cover myself with." I bargain. Pierce pauses for a moment, thinking.

"Alright." He scurries off, returning a few moments later with a think shiny black ribbon.

"A-A-A ribbon?" How can I wear a ribbon?!

"Trust me, chu."

"T-T-T-Then turn around and close your eyes." He does as he is told holding the ribbon securely in his arms. I blush as I strip the rest off keeping a careful eye on him and my slap ready in case he peeks before lighting up. No, Pierce isn't like that. "Keep your eyes closed and give me the ribbon."

"Ok." Pierce says, stiffly handing me the ribbon. I tightly wrap it around my body doing my best to cover everything.

"Uh ... Pierce, can you tie me off?" I ask unable to see behind me very well. Pierce turns around, eyes wide open as he obediently did as he was told. I step away after he finishes, staring at the large billowing ribbon at the end. It's a bit girly but it will do for now.

"L-L-Let's get some sleep." Pierce flushes as he crawls onto the giant cushion reaching down and helps me up. He gently embraces me and rolls into the center, setting me right in front of the blowing heat. I shiver with delight. This feels really nice. "Better?"

"Yeah." I shudder, snuggling up to Pierce's warm chest. He stiffens before returning the affection, wrapping his arms around me as he presses me close.

"Thanks ...," I mutter as the day's exhaustions take its toll. It took all day just to tighten all the pipes.

"Y-Yeah, chu." Pierce leans down, kissing my chilly forehead with a warm pair of lips. I unconsciously hum and cuddle closer to his chest. So nice ...

PIERCE'S POV

My clock hurt terribly as her head presses closer to me. Her satin soft fingertips touch the top of my collarbone as she softly exhales, already lulled to sleep. My ears perk up as her thrumming heart slows to a calculative pace.

She's beautiful.

I nearly had a heart attack the moment I turned around and saw her. The black ribbon perfectly hugs her deep set curves, accentuating her plump butt and full chest. I greedily hold her close and kiss her forehead hardly able to contain my enjoyment at her presence. My nose pleasantly burns with my marking scent, setting my blood on fire.

My tail tenses and flicks around as my fingers softly draw down her side, pausing at her hip before I gently rest my hand on it. It's so nice having someone down here with me. I'm very, very happy. I gently cradle her in my arms, lovingly kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Jackie." I lightly sing hum, warding off the cold with my body as she slipped into deeper, blissful sleep.

‡

Hope you liked it! **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter as usual. Love ya~!


	7. Chapter 7

"Pierce, wake up. I need to go home and get changed." I say, tugging on the mouse's ears to get his attention. He lightly mutters in his sleep and giggles rubbing his head into my shoulder.

"Hee hee~," he squeals with an adorably wide smile as he snuggles closer, tightening his grip around my waist. I heavily sigh and try to relax as I softly thrum his head with my fingers.

It's impossible to wake him up! I thought he was supposed to be really skittish?! I pull on his ear even harder trying to wake the mouse up. Oh come on where's your insomniac nature when I need it? He's the only one who can get me out of this little house of his because I can't remember which path he used to get us here. How can he possibly memorize so many different tunnels? It's crazy!

"Pierce, I need you to get. _Up_." I growl pulling on his hair. His only response is more giggling while his tail lashes back and forth, lightly wrapping around my leg. I struggle to separate myself from him and the overwhelming heat. The heater felt good until about halfway through the night before I started to sweat. I wouldn't be surprised if we are soaking in a puddle of it by now! His little mouse singing hums build up as he cuddles even closer - if that's even possible - and nibbles my shoulder with a tiny tap of the tongue here and there.

"Tee hee~ you taste good, Jackie ... ," Pierce mumbles, wrapping his arms around my neck as he kisses my shoulder. I roll my eyes and shove against his stomach.

"Get up Peirce. I still have work to do." And worst yet I don't even know what time it is. I can't tell if it's night, day, or, _heck!_ Wonderland could have been hit with a freaking asteroid and I would be completely oblivious to it down here! He only giggles, mumbling something cutely in his sleep as his nibbling teeth travel up to the base of my neck. A shiver runs up my spine as I faintly flush, still trying to push him away.

"Pierce ... ," I start dangerously in that you-better-get-off-or-so-help-me voice. Again he lightly laughs, sliding his tongue over my sweaty neck.

"Hm~ you're salty~," he giggles as he lightly sucks on my neck. My heart begins to drive hard as he softly kisses my neck, adding a little lick here and a little suck there.

"Ew Pierce lay off! I'm _not_ cheese!" I growl tightly gripping his ear. Pierce ignores my warnings as he rolls over so he's on top, continuing to nibble my neck as he moves up to my jaws.

"Yummy~," he dreamily sings as his chest vibrates. My blood begins to throb as his teeth grazes my jaw line making me blush. Seriously what kind of dream is this kid having?! His grip around my waist tightens so I can feel his every breath and every muscle twitch through the thin fabric. I grip his clothes and try to pry him off as he sleepily kisses my cheek. My eyes flash as I snatch hold of his tail yanking hard.

"Get off me Peirce - hmpf!" I squeak as he sucks in a fast breath and smacks his lips to my mouth silencing my outcries. I tightly grip his arms and try to push the mouse back as his hips rub against my thigh. How in the hell did he get between my legs?!

I kick the heater and hold back a growl from the insanely hot metal. The hot metal burns my foot as I flip him around and pull back. His hands tightly grip my hips refusing to let up even an inch. When the heck did this mouse get so strong?! Pierce heavily pants as his eyes crack open, sweat dripping down his face as his hands slip around my hips and tightly grasp something he never should have touched.

"Jackie ~!" He loudly whines with ears pulled back. A shiver crawls through my spine as my heart sledgehammers against my chest seeing him in such a weak state. W-What that heck is going on?! I reach down and snatch hold of his ear determined to end this and wake him up from whatever dream he's in. He immediately takes his chance, sinking his teeth into the base of my neck.

"_PIERCE YOU FREAKING IDIOT WAKE UP_!" I scream while twisting his ear. He shrieks and immediately retreats, slipping out from under me with surprising speed. My head snaps up, spying his tiny chest puffing in and out as he peeks behind the lamp. He tightly holds his ears as he whines in pain, tears dabbing his eyes. I stare at his suddenly humble form guilt pricking my chest. P-Peirce, don't cry ...

"W-W-W-Why did you yell at me?" He wails, falling to his knees as he grips his near bleeding ears. "That hurt! That hurt a lot!" He huddles behind the lamp to hide, his tiny quiet sobs echoing through the tiny room. I heavily sigh and catch my head. Oh my gosh are you kidding me? You attack me, make me yell at you, run and cry and then make me feel guilty? Oh man ...

"Pierce ... ," I softly begin lightly touching where be bit me. Yeah, that's going to leave a mark. I shake it off trying to deal with the problem at hand. Man this sucks. I trot over to the little ball of tears finding him in the fetal position.

I don't know whether to feel sorry for him or pissed off for biting me.

"Look, Pierce, when you touch me like that I'm going to yell at you obviously." I bluntly begin tapping him on the head.

"T-T-Touch you like what? I-I-I-I only hugged you because you were so cute!" He pouts with tears reddening his eyes.

"If you only hugged me then where did I get _this_ from?" I sourly reply, craning my head back and hold my hair up so he can see the nice teeth marks he left in me. He stares at the mark, still clutching his ears as he gaped.

"I-I-I-I don't know! Jackie ~!" He loudly whines as the water works begin.

"H-Hey, Pierce, don't cry alright?" I _never_ know what to do or say when someone starts crying! He tries to bravely wipe away the tears unable to cover them up.

"B-B-But you were cold and I-I wanted you to be warm and-and -!" He stutters hardly able to speak. He buries his face in his hands hiding his embarrassment from me. I hesitate, biting back my urge to punch him and tell him to man up, before wrapping my arms around him.

"Calm down Pierce, alright?" I stiffly urge, patting his back. He immediately buries his face in my shoulder trying to quiet down. His ear suddenly perks up as his head shoots up, smacking me in the jaw. "Ow!"

"Y-Your heart is broken!" He cries, terrified as he pushes his ear against my chest. I fall back and barely catch myself as he tightly grabs my waist, listening to my heart with a paling face. "I-It's beating so fast! D-Doctor! You should see a doctor!" He cries, looking around the room for something.

"NO Pierce, I don't need a doctor. I-It happens." My heart must still be racing from when he held me so tight. My face darkens with a blush as I sweep my finger across my collarbone and up my neck. T-The trail he left is still burning. I never knew he was so _strong_! I literally couldn't move away. That's never happened to me before. H-He was everywhere, lighting my blood up like a match as me moved around. My heart begins to throb as Pierce's head smacks into my chest again.

"I-It's going faster! P-P-Please don't break, Miss heart!" He cries as he pulls the ribbon down.

"P-Pierce, knock it off!" I cry covering up the troubling parts as he intently looks at the forbidden area.

"W-Why is it beating so fast? It _must_ be breaking!" He cries, tightly holding my ribs as he stares at my chest as if he can figure out what's wrong by looking at it long enough.

"B-B-Because I'm really nervous and flustered!" I shout before realizing what I said. Oh man I wish I was dead ...

"Nervous? Why are you nervous chu~?" He asks still never lighting up on his insanely tight grasp on my ribs. My heart pounds as his fingers twitch, suddenly conscious of his every movement over my skin, his every breath over my collarbone.

"Because you're too _close_!" He looks up, puzzled as I madly flush. Does he really not get what he's touching right now?!

"Too close? Too close to what?" He asks, sincerely puzzled. Is he really this stupid?!

"E-_Everything_!" I shout, shoving him off. He rolls back in a heap before hopping to his feet without a problem. His ears pull down in confusion as he tilts his head, tears budding in his eyes.

"W-W-What's wrong? I don't get it -!" He almost starts to cry again before I stand up, brushing myself off.

"It's fine. Just forget about it. Take me home, Pierce." I huff, avoiding eye contact before I turn to leave.

"Are you mad? Please don't be mad! You're the only one I love so please don't be mad!" He darts forward and wraps his arms around my stomach holding me flush against him. I heavily sigh and rub his hands trying to ease him off. Love, huh? My heart does little flips from the word before I silence it. It's not _that_ kind of love.

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are!" He cries seeing through my terrible facade. I lean back, forcing him to take more of my weight to encourage him to let go as a new tactic. His grip only tightens as he rubs his head into my shoulder blade, his little rising tunes drifting out of his throat.

"I ... I don't want you to be mad. I want you to be happy." He mutters. I look back spying the top of his head as he refuses to make eye contact.

"Yeah?" I say, unable to come up with anything sweeter to say.

"Jackie, I don't know if you've noticed but it made me really, really happy having you down here with me. Normally I'm all by myself. So, promise me," he hesitates before gulping, deciding on it and going through with it, "that you'll sleep over more often?" He cutely asks as he unleashes his full power with the big wide eyes and even the jutted lip. I heavily groan and crane my head back. Who the heck has the willpower to say no to _that_ kind of face?

"FINE." I reluctantly agree.

"Yay!"

"But on _one_ condition." I growl making his cheers suddenly stop as he intently listens. "The only place I'll sleep over with you is the one you have beneath my house. And you have to show me how to get in and out so I don't get stuck down there."

"Ok!" He cries as he tightly hugs me. "I'm so happy! So happy! Thank you Jackie!" I huff and rub his head making him delightfully hum. So cute~

"Good. Now take me back to my house alright?"

‡

Aw~ so which is it? Do you think Pierce actually doesn't know what's going on or is everything going according to plan? **_10 REVIEWS_******to find out!


	8. Chapter 8

I happily stroll down the side walk with my cashed money in hand. $783~ not bad for fifty time changes of work. Now I can go out and buy me some clothes. I don't have very many pairs and I need some new underwear and bras. Mine are literally falling apart at this point. I look up at the sky watching as it shudders to dusk. Well, I better go and lock up the front.

"Oh, Miss Jackie, are you going to go lock up?" An employee asks holding a ring of keys. Oh, perfect.

"Yeah. Can I have the keys?"

"Alright~ but you really should stop using your picks for the front gate. It'll ruin the lock!" She heavily sighs, holding her cheek. I sheepishly smile as she hands me the keys.

"Yeah. I'll do that. Sorry." I apologize, swinging the keys around as I head to the front gate.

"Allow me to assist." She hums following close behind.

"I'm not going to pick it, relax~," I hum knowing exactly what she's doing. She wants to make sure I don't pick it shut anyway. Hey, it's fun since Mary changes the locks every now and then to trip up robbers.

I pocket the money glancing over as I spy a man dressed in a pair of jeans and a black hoodie hanging around the ticket booth. My eyes narrow. We've been having a string of robberies lately and like heck I'm going to turn a blind eye to someone who looks so sketchy. He looks around, hesitating by the gate as he eyes the booth, nervously jittering.

"Hey!" I bark, catching the man's attention. He jumps, clearly startled. "The park is closing. You'll have to come back another day."

"O-Oh, really? Well, I was j-just waiting for my girlfriend. She came here with some friends earlier." Yeah like I'm going to believe that baloney story.

"Sorry, sir, but there is no one else in the park except for employees."

"A-Ah, yeah? Sorry for wasting your time, thank you." He says, stiff as a board as he scuffles off down the street. Hm~ I'll give him the benefit of the doubt for now. Either that or he's just a noob at robbing.

"Tch. Amateur." The woman employee huffs, waving her gun around. I glance over the make noticing it has a longer barrel than the ones employees normally carry.

"Hey, is that a new gun?" I ask. She immediately whips forward and lashes her fist across my face. I fall back and grapple at the gate, startled. Did she just hit me?! Her hand dives into my pocket and slips out the wad of cash before making a run for it.

"HEY!" I shout, tackling her to the ground. She twists around in my grasp and snatches hold of my hair, pinning my face against the ground as she aims her gun for me.

_BANG CLACK_

Our heads snap up spying the sketchy stranger in the hoodie with his smoking barrel of his gun.

"Let her go - ,"

_BANG BANG_

The man dances out of the way of her bullets as she smacks the side of my head with the butt of her gun.

"OW!" I scream as I grab her hair. The piece immediately slips off her head as she scrambles to her feet, ditching the high heels as she made a run for it. I stare at the head piece, dumbfounded. It was a wig?!

"H-Hey, Miss Foreigner are you alright?" The man in the hoodie asks as he helps me up. I immediately take off after them brazen woman.

"Thank you," I mutter before running after her, "get back here!" I glance to my left noticing the hoodie faceless following right after me. He easily keeps pace with me, holding back to talk.

"S-Sorry ... I noticed the scuffle a-and I lied before when I came here. I was here before to ask about a job application. I-I'm an engineer, too." He nervously stutters.

"Y-Yeah?" I breathe as the sky shudders to night. Darn it! I _refuse_ to let her get away! "Great! You're hired! Now help me get her."

"A-Ah! Yes ma'am! Thank you!" He cries with a flashing smile before he surges ahead of me. I watch as he nearly catches up to the woman, reaching out for her long blonde hair before she whips down another alley. I slow to a stop before darting down another alley. I'll meet her halfway here.

_BANG BANG BANG_

I nervously listen to the gun fire as I slip out my wrench. I really hope she doesn't kill my new employee. It will be handy having another engineer around who actually knows what he's doing. I'm looking forward to testing him. I stumble to a stop before the edge of the alley listening to the fast foot chase. I get ready before launching myself out of the alley way talking the figure in black. I grapple for her hands before she gets to her feet and tackles me, sitting on my stomach as I stare down the barrel of a gun.

"A-Ah ... ," he pants, seeing it is me and not the other woman. He immediately pulls back his gun looking around the silent alley ways.

"H-Hey, where did she go?" I demand as he hops off of me and yanks me up to my feet. My heart stutters as I hear an engine rev. Both of our heads snap up as head lights lit up the alley from beneath a stack of cardboard boxes.

"Look out -!" I shout, shoving the man into a nearby narrow alley as he yanks me along with him. The car shoots by into the street, leaving us both in the dust as we gasp for air. I turn my head around in shock before lightly thumping it against the startled new worker.

"H-Huh? H-Hey, are you alright?" He asks, concerned as he pats my back. My head shoots up as I bite my lip.

"My moneyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" I shout thumping my head into his chest again.

"O-Oh ... that's why you were chasing her."

"W-Wait, you helped me chase her without even knowing what she took?" I ask in complete shock. Who does that?!

"W-Well, I-I assumed it was important to you a-and, as my new employer, I wanted to help you ... ," he mumbles as he sits up, helping me to my feet. I heavily groan and hold my head. What a pain! No new undies for me ... ,"W-Well, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine ... hey, I heard shots before are you alright - oh my gosh you've been shot!" I shout spying blood seeping into his shirt. He stiffens and backs up against the wall as I peel it off his skin, examining the wound.

"I-I'm fine, ma'am. I'm just a faceless so it's alright!" He cheerfully says with a smile.

_SLAP_

"You idiot!" I grab him by the collar glaring into his eyeless face, "what if you died?!"

"A-Ah, well, then there would be a replacement ... ma'am?" He squeaks, clearly taken off guard. I growl and roughly shove him away as I head back to the Amusement Park. "A-Ah, ma'am? Does this mean I'm fired?"

" ... come in tomorrow during noon. I'll show you around." I grunt, holding my head. Ow ... I jump as he loops his arm behind my back and stretch my arm across his shoulders.

"A-Allow me to help, ma'am." He says baring my weight.

"What are you stupid? You were the one that was shot!"

"I-It's alright, ma'am. It only skimmed me." He says with a smile, guiding me back to the gates.

"Don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old."

"O-Oh, sorry. Then t-to what can I refer to you as?"

"Jackie."

"O-Oh ... thank you." He says with a faint flush.

"Thanks for what? I got you shot."

"A-Ah, not at all ma'am - er, Jackie, " oh~ a deeper flush now, "it j-just makes me happy that I'm allowed to call you by your first name, seeing how I'm a faceless and you're a foreigner and all." I stare at his face hedging between an angry glare and a dumbfounded look.

Oh I'm going to have fun beating this attitude out of him later.

**WARNING THIS SCENE MAY BE DISTURBING SO SKIP IT AND GO TO THE NEXT POV IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ GORE AND A BIT OF UNCOMFORTABLENESS CREATED BY PIERCE**

PIERCE'S POV

I stare at Jackie limping towards the Amusement Park gates with a defined limp to her gait and her arm slung around the shoulders of a faceless. What makes him think that he has the right to hold her like that? He's just a faceless. I don't think I'll ever understand what foreigners see in them other than tools.

My ear twitches as I hear the woman's engine stop just a few miles from here. I leer over in the cars direction as my tail flickers. That woman stole Jackie's money. I caught the last end of it where the woman nearly mowed Jackie over with her car and heard her shouting. The man behind me loudly moans, struggling to breathe despite the twenty knives running through his lungs.

"Quiet I'm listening." I mutter, ramming a blade right through his chest. He jerks, silently coughing for a moment before falling silent. The moment his clock surfaces I take it from the puddle of blood and slip it into my jacket. I'm going to go get Jackie's money. My clock thrums as I imagine her reaction. Maybe she'll have big, wide eyes when she sees her money. I warmly smile as I slink through the allies towards the woman's house. Jackie is so cute~ she has so many expressions, all of which make my little clock flutter.

My ear flicks as the woman heavily sighs from the inside, lightly tossing the money down with a thump on wood. Her dresser? I dart across the street and hop up to her window, sprinkling some drink me potion on myself. I slip through the cracked window and hide behind the thick curtains, spying Jackie's money on her dresser. My head shoots up as the dark haired woman slides out a knife from her skirt, tossing it on the dresser as well.

"That was troublesome. Now that she saw my face I can't go back. **** it all!" She angrily growls, closing her curtain. "**** it's so _hot_ too!" She angrily curses all along the way as she strips off her clothes, tossing them into a small heap.

"UGH! So annoying ... ," she mumbles as she lounges across her bed. My head tilts to the side as I look over her figure.

I don't quite understand it.

I've seen naked women before and they all look the same to me. None of them really hold any appeal for me. So then why does Jackie make my clock tick faster? I analyze the woman's supple curves as my ear twitches. Not even a stutter in my ticking clock happens when I see other women.

I have slept with women before but I still don't get it. With what I feel with Jackie can't compare to my feelings for those other women. Maybe it's just something that I'm doing? I watch as the woman gets up, shuts off the lights with the exception of the lamp by her bedside and once again lounges across the sheets. I quietly skitter across the floor silently crawling to the side of her bed.

Maybe it's just a different 'feel' those other women have compared to Jackie? Women are soft, by nature, and seem almost alien to me. It's confusing how so many other men talk about their steamy encounters with women, talking about how fired up they get when I don't even understand how they can feel that way towards a faceless woman? Maybe before Jackie I just haven't been 'feeling' a woman correctly? I take a bit of the crumble, leaping on top of the suddenly lively woman. I immediately pin her hands above her head, tying them off with ease and hold a blade up to her throat.

"T-The gravedigger?! W-Why are you here? I haven't done anything to the Hatter family!" She stutters, realizing if she speaks any louder I'll gut her like a fish. My head tilts to the side as I look over her mounds.

Is it different? Is it really, _really_ different from what I'm been doing before? Is it just that I haven't been touching other women properly like I have with Jackie, as little as it has been? Hm~ I hold the blade against her artery before lightly kneading her with my free hand.

"Oh -!" Her clock skips a tick as she clenches her teeth, lightly flushing at the simple touch.

Nothing.

I don't get it! Jackie makes me feel so heated but with other women it does nothing for me. Maybe she'll know why?

"Tell me something, faceless." I say, watching as she tenses beneath me. "Why can't I feel anything when I touch you but get so fired up when I'm with a certain woman?" I've been told it's love by Blood but I can't be sure if he's messing with me or not.

"A-Ah ... p-p-perhaps it's because those woman are not pleasing to you, Master Gravedigger?" She gasps, breathing hard as my tail flicks around. I remain silent listening to her furiously ticking clock. I don't like it. Jackie's beating heart is far more pleasing. "I-If, I may be so bold, Master Gravedigger, perhaps I can help you?"

" ... how?" I ask, tilting my head. How could she, a faceless, help me?

"W-Well, if I may, I can show you a grand world of p-pleasure through the body." He says, licking her lips. Her heart slows as her calculative eyes set their sights on freedom.

I think I know what it is. Out of everyone I've ever slept with they've always had an underlying motive. Jackie loves me for who I am and doesn't even care about my role. She's caring, loving, and supportive unlike this faceless woman who is conniving, hateful, and lying. My eyes soften as my clock flutters with the mere thought of Jackie's racing heart beneath me. Yeah, that's what it is. And that's why no other woman has ever interested me. I cutely smile making her lips curl up with false hope.

"No thanks. I think I've figured it out." I sing digging the dagger through her forehead. Her eyes immediately empty of life as she falls limp, blood dripping from her mouth. I hop off of her and trot over to the dresser slipping the money into my inner pocket.

Jackie's going to be so happy!

JACKIE'S POV

I heavily sigh and rub my aching head. Oh man ... now what? There's no way I'm going to survive with the clothes I have now and I'm not about to go to Alice for help. Heck, I'm easily triple her size in freaking bras!

I fall back against the single couch wearing a tank top and short shorts with nothing in between. Oh man ... I really need some new ones too ... maybe I'll ask Gowland for a loan at least? I glare over my chest. There's no way I can get away without wearing a bra. These stupid things would be all over the place!

Whatever. First, sleep. Second, beat the stupid out of that faceless I met today tomorrow for work. Third, beg Mary for a loan which I know he'll more than happily give me. I roll over hugging my pillow as I stare at the wall.

I wonder if Pierce still thinks I'm mad at him? I did kind of get after him but for good reason! He was all over me and it was bothering me! I'm not really the type that likes physical affection. It's annoying.

I flinch as I hear some knocking by the foot of the couch. I look over spying Pierce waving his arms around with a big smile on his face in his small form.

"Jackie~ Jackie~ I got something for you~ !" He sings as he scurries up the side of the couch. I scoop him up in my hand flinching as I felt something cold. Why is he all wet? He slides off of my hand and plops onto my belly as he digs around his pocket for something. My eyes narrow as I look at my hand stained with red. What is that? Did he fall into a bowl of punch before he came over? I raise it to my nose cringing away from it. It's blood -! I yelp as Pierce grows to his normal size still straddling my stomach as he digs in his pocket, whipping out a thick wad of cash.

"Ta da~! Look Jackie, I got your money back!" He happily chirps with his clothes soaked in blood and all over his face too.

"P-Peirce - blood - Pierce, why are you covered in blood?! Are you alright?" I demand as I sit up looking over his body.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry! It's not mine!" He cheerfully says as he places the money in my hand.

"Isn't this great? You got your money back - ,"

"But why are you all bloody?! Did you get into a fight?" I fret, touching his torso as I search for wounds.

"Um~ not really." He says tapping his chin. "It wasn't much of a fight."

"B-But you're soaked in blood -! Come here!" I growl, grabbing him by the coat as I rush him into my bathroom. I grab his clothes and slip his jacket off, tossing it into the tub. "Take off your pants."

" ... ok." He says after it processes in his head. He unbuckles his pants and slides them off, handing them to me. I carefully avoid looking down as he takes off his underwear and shirt, slipping a thin short towel around his waist.

"Sit." I order, pushing him on top of the toilet seat as I fill the tub with water. I slip a box of heavy duty soap usually used for oil stains and practically dump the whole container into the tube letting the clothes soak in that for a bit. Hopefully it hasn't stained the clothes yet.

"Jackie? What are you doing, chu~?" He asks tilting his head. "I thought you would be happy getting your money back."

"Of course I am but look what it did to you! You're _covered_ in blood!" I shout, turning off the tub as the bubbles rise high. I pull a small vial from the cabinet, one that help with pain.

"Drink." I order handing him the bottle. He immediately gulps it down without question. I slip a rag into the sink and douse it in soup, rubbing it together to infuse the very fibers with soap. I tap it to his cheek and lightly wipe it away, making sure to avoid any wounds if they're there. Pierce's eyelids fall a tad as he pleasantly hums, gently touching my wrist and leans his head into my hand.

"This feels nice ... ," he sings as his chest begins to vibrate. I roughly scrub his chest trying to whip off the drying blood.

"Urk -!" He whimpers as his ears fall down, leaning his head against my shoulder. "F-Feels so - it feels so n-nice ... ," he hums gently touching my arms. I blush and try to ignore his weirdness, concentrating on his stomach. Whew~ I'm actually impressed with the little mouse. He may be thin but he is far from weak. His brownie abs ripple as he tries to pull away. "J-Jackie st...stop ... ," he gasps.

"Not until all this blood is gone." I huff, pressing harder against his stomach which in turn makes his sort of purring singing to rise and lower in pitch. He wraps his arms around my shoulders as he heavily breathes down my neck.

"P-Peirce, don't do that." I lightly reprimand I growl, as I move the rag to his thigh.

"B-B-B-Bubble ... ," he stutters unable to get out what he is trying to say.

"Bubble what?" I ask, turning around to look at the tub. Is it overflowing?

"B-BUBBLE BATH~!" He shouts as he jumps up, easily taking me with him as he lands in the wide tub. I hold my breath before bursting out of the water, coughing hysterically as Pierce surfaces, sitting on my lap so I can't simply leap out of the water.

"P-Pierce! W-W-What the hell were you thinking?!" I shout, wiping the strong soap out of my eyes. I look up spying a large bubble beard around Pierce's mouth and long bubble eyebrows.

"Look! Bubble mustache~," he says trying to look fierce in the dorky one second costume. I hold back a snort before I burst into laughter.

"W-W-W-What?!" I shout somehow between my raging laughter. He threw me in the tub just for that? Pierce laugh and wipes away the bubbles before scooping up a big bunch of them and place it on my head.

"Bubble afro~," he sings making my embarrassing belly laughter echo through my entire room.

"P-P-Pierce, please stop -! You're _killing_ me!" I cry, falling back as I hold my stomach from laughing so hard. He smiles and wraps his arms around my shoulders while I struggle to stifle my laughter. Oh my gosh that was priceless ...

"I was right~ it really is _you_ who I love~ ," he sings with pure bliss lighting up his smile. I hold back more laughter and squeeze the little mouse back.

"Ugh, you're just too funny Pierce!" I cry him tight. My gosh this little guy is _adorable_! Hm~ I wonder~ he's always kissing me because I'm so cute so why couldn't I kiss him?

"Jackie~ Jackie~," he calls, getting my attention before he pulls back with a little bubble goatee and a big grin. "Bubble goatee~,"

My cheek twitches into a smile as I gently cup both his cheeks, pulling his lips against mine. Pierce immediately stiffens, taken off guard by the surprise attack. His lips are soft yet firm and very, very warm. A warm little tingle shudders down my spine before I pull back with a smile. His eyes are wide as if not sure what to make of the situation. I grin at his surprise almost laughing at the shock coloring his reddening cheeks.

"You're so cute Pierce!" I cry as I let go of the shocked little mouse. I stand up and crawl out of the tub squeezing out what I can in my pants. Well, looks like I need to change again. Oh well. "I'm going to get dressed Pierce so don't come out until I say so alright? I glance over the floor sighing from the huge mess we created. Oh well it was fun. I'm just going to have super slippery floors for a few days. I slide my way to the door and snag two towels, shutting the door behind me.

PIERCE'S POV

My tiny clock of a heart ticks furiously fast as my mouth relives again and again the shocking sensation of her lips colliding with mine. T-That was close ... if I hadn't jumped into the bubble bath I think I would have lost it. And then, after bracing myself for a beating, she starts to laugh. She didn't curse me. She didn't try to beat me. Instead she laughed and played along.

And she kissed me.

She, Jackie Penske, kissed _me_, Pierce Villiers! My clock terribly trembled as I struggle to get my act together. I-I didn't expect her to kiss me. Thank me, yes, of course, but never _kiss_ me! My ears pull down as I relive her soft lips forming to my mouth over and over again. So cute~

I really, _really_ love Jackie -!

My clock speeds up as I fall deeper into the water, my entire body tingling. I love her. I really, really really love her. I want her. I've already marked her so others will know she's mine. She's so ... cute ...

...

Why can't I breathe?

JACKIE'S POV

"Pierce, when you're dressed you can come out - oh." I pause. That's right. He doesn't have any. "Pierce?" I call, knocking on the door. No response. I hesitate before opening the door, spying his feet and tail spilling over the edge of the tub and his head completely submerged.

"OH MY GOSH PIERCE!" I shout, bounding to his side in an instant. My hands vanish beneath the bubbles as I feel his torso, plunging halfway in as I wrap my arms around him and yank him out. He lands right on top of me, coughing and hacking as I slap his cheeks.

"Pierce, what the heck happened?!" I demand looking over his beat red face. He immediately livens up and wraps his arms around me.

"I love you! I really love you chu~!" He shouts smacking his lips against my mouth. I jump, startled as he continues to shower me in affection. "I love you! Be mine! Jackie, you're so cute~!"

"P-Pierce, what the heck has gotten into you?!" I demand before looking over the bottle he dropped earlier. I reach over reading the label.

_Warning. Medicine's side effects include drowsiness, acts of drunkness, acts of over affection, fever, heat flashes, etc._

"E-Etc? No, wait what kind of side effects are these?!" I demand as Pierce kisses my neck. Oh come on, no one actually _reads_ these things! I only took it because Mary gave it to me in case I hurt myself! Pierce's hands run up the sides of my body hungrily nipping my neck.

"Ouch! Pierce, stop -!" I shout before he suddenly falls limp. H-Huh? I look down spying his sleeping face. My gosh ... you've got to be kidding me ... I glance up spying his butt naked cheeks.

"Gosh dang it you stupid idiot! _NOW_ how am I supposed to get that image out of my head?!"

‡

HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ... butt. In full size too! **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next~


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are we going chu?" Pierce cutely asks as he gingerly grips my hand. My cheek twitches into a smile as I guide him through the Amusement Park. His ear twitches as the keys hooked to my belt jingle with every step.

"Why do you have keys Jackie?" Ha. I can't hide anything from this little mouse.

"It's a surprise~." I sing trying to hide my laughter. I can't wait to see his reaction~

"Surprise?" He asked as a smile lights up his face. "What is it? What is it chu~?" He excitedly asks as he bounces in place, sliding his fingers between mine. I snort with laughter at his adorable reaction pulling him towards his untimely terror.

"Yeah. For helping me out around the Amusement Park."

"Really? I've never gotten a surprise before. Well ... not the nice ones, anyway." He sadly sighs as his ears droop. I pause, rethinking my twisted plot before shrugging it off. It's his fault for being so clumsy! I had to go back to every ride he's helped me fix and clean up an even bigger mess.

"Yeah? Then you're going to _love_ this one." I'm lying. "It's this way. Be careful there're stairs here." I say as I raise his hand up, helping him up the steps.

"Where are we going?" He asks again as he steps closer, keeping his arm rubbing up against my own.

"I told you it's a surprise." I hum as we reach the top. I take all the twists and turns of the normal line route which is completely empty. The Amusement Park is closed for now and I'm losing sleep but I can care less. This is going to be fantastic! "Sit over here."

"Ok~," he enthusiastically hums innocently sitting down in the front seat of the fastest roller coaster we have in the Amusement Park. I struggle to hold in my laughter as I pull out the loop of keys and plug it into the ignition. As I back up I keep a long piece of string connected to the key so when I pull on it the ride will automatically turn on. I eagerly hop into the seat next to him perfectly imagining his reaction.

"Hold still - Pierce what are you doing?" I ask with a laugh as he leans back, lounging across my lap.

"Huh?" He innocently asks as he chuckles, too happy for words. "I'm so happy, Jackie." He softly hums, reaching up with his hand and blindly sweep his finger across my jaw.

"Get up you silly mouse! You need to sit up for your surprise."

"Ok~," he hums completely unaware. I reach up and pull the hard plastic harness down immediately pinning the startled mouse to the seat.

"Chu? What is this, Jackie?" He asks, completely unaware of what's to come as he tugs at the restraints. "I'm pinned."

"I know. I am too." I laugh, finishing up the safety precautions before yanking on the string. His head snaps towards the main board, ears intent on the tiny click the key made. He nearly squeals as a loud siren went off and a booming voice creaks in through the large speaker.

_ATTENTION LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. YOU ARE NOW ABOUT TO EMBARK ON THE RACING JET. PLEASE KEEP ALL VALUABLES TUCKED SAFELY UNDER THE SEAT AS YOU ENJOY THE RIDE. PLEASE KEEP HANDS AND FEET WITHIN THE CART AT ALL TIMES AND REMEMBER TO SCREAM AT THE TOP OF YOUR LITTLE TINY LUNGS. THANK YOU._

"Um ... J-Jackie? Where are we, chu?" He shakily asks as his face pales. I bite back my laughter as I reach over and tug at the end of the blindfold letting it fall off his face. He blinks, his eyes readjusting as he immediately realizes where he is. His face pales as his jaw drops, looking over to me with wide eyes.

"Surprise~," I sing as the ride chinks forward, setting stationed for a straight shoot high into the air. I laugh with anticipation excitedly looking up at the twirling metal mess we are about to shoot through. This is going to be fun!

"W-W-Wait no please no! I don't wanna!" He cries madly yanking at the immovable restraints. Tears bud at the corner of his eyes as I maniacally laugh at his misfortune. I kinda feel sorry for him right now. He freezes as he realizes there is no escape and looks up to me with big tear filled eyes.

"J-Jackie ~!" My eyes soften as I smile at him.

"You'll be fine." I say as the countdown begins. "Oh this is my favorite part!"

_THREE_

"Noooooo! Jackie, I don't like rollercoasters!"

_TWO_

"J-Jackie~!" He wails making my heart throb. Ah ... I think I've gone too far with this.

_ONE_

"Sorry, Pierce." I mutter under my breath. He glances over, sniffling.

"H-Huh?"

_LAUNCH_

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KK!"

The wind tears through my hair as I scream in excitement, overshadowed by Pierce's screaming. This is awesome! My whole center of gravity swings around and around with the twirls as the ride performs gravity defying stunts at the speeds we are going. I hold my breath and lean with the ride too enthralled with the metal beast to sense any fear. The ride jerks to a stop all too soon as my belly laughter fills the entire track.

"That was EPIC! Isn't this fun?" I lean back against the ride, continuing to laugh as I wait for Peirce's response.

Nothing.

"Peirce?" I ask, glancing over to the slumping mouse. I blink and lift off the restraint touching Pierce's face.

"Pierce?" I call again as I quickly pull up his restraint. He immediately falls forward, limp.

"Oh my gosh did you actually pass out?!" I shout, mortified with the prank gone horribly wrong. Oh my gosh is he ok?! I touch my fingers to his jugular feeling his pulse. H-He's just passed out not dead ... calm down ... oh my gosh I just made the little mouse pass out!

"I'm so sorry! Oh crap oh crap oh crap! Pierce, wake up." I beg patting his cheek. His head lolls my way, out cold.

"Oh man this isn't good," I whine slapping a hand over my face. Why do all my pranks go wrong in the end? I awkwardly crawl out of the seat, straddling his lap for a moment before tripping out of the ride. My hands latch onto Pierce's jacket as I haul him from the seat and onto the cement. This is _terrible_! How am I going to make this up to him?

I heavily sigh at the horror I've inflicted on the innocent little mouse. Wow I hate myself right now ... I just wanted him to scream in sheer terror not freaking pass out on me! I gently lay his head down and leap over the tracks pulling out the keys from the ignition. Curse me and my terrible sense of humor! I hastily return to his side and pocket the keys.

Hm ... I've got a good idea how I can make this up to him.

‡

Pierce meekly moans as his head rolls over my lap. Oh~ looks like he's finally coming to. I softly rub his cheek making sure the blindfold is on properly. He'll like this surprise I know it. It's actually a pretty nice one. Pierce lolls his head back and forth, gaining his senses before stiffening.

"EEK!" He squeaks. I lightly throw myself over him making his head hit my stomach.

"Ow! Pierce, relax. We aren't on the rollercoaster anymore." I say, pushing his chest back down to the grass. He breathes in and out incredibly fast as his head flicks in every direction, his ears working overtime to ensure I'm telling the truth.

"P-P-Promise?" He lightly squeaks with a slight trill to his voice. Aw now I just feel like a real bully. "T-That was mean, chu!"

"I know, I know. Sorry." I mutter lightly running my hand over his jaw. "I promise to play nice, really."

" ... Promise promise?" He asks with a wary frown. I sheepishly chuckle and pat his chest.

"Yeah. Can you do me a favor?"

" ... what?" He asks, completely apprehensive about what I have in store for him. I rustle together some of the wrapping around the dozen gifts or so gifts. I hope he likes these.

"I need you to test some of these out. Now I'm going to feed you them and I want you to guess what flavor they are." I say as I take out a small sampler spoon, purposefully tapping it against the others so he can hear the plastic on plastic. He curiously looks in the direction of the sound, his tail twitching in anticipation. I lightly lop off the point of the plain cheesecake carefully balancing it on the spoon.

"It's regular cheesecake."

"You can smell it?" I guess like Boris he can just smell better than I can. Drat, I was hoping to surprise him!

"No, I hear it although I can smell it too." He notes tapping his chin.

"You can ... _hear_ it?" I ask, shocked. How can someone hear cheesecake?

"When you dipped the spoon in it and it smoothly went through until it got to the crust I could tell that it is regular cheesecake."

"Really?" I ask, astounded as an idea begins to form. "Can you do that with all of them?"

"Yes. I often have cheesecake and I know what they sound like." He confidently says with a broad grin. I pause at his smile. Yeah, I like it when he smiles more than him screaming and passing out hands down.

"Alright then let's make a game out of it. I have about two dozen cheesecakes here I was going to give you but if you can guess what they are I'll let you have the slice for yourself." There's no way he can get them all. There's just no way! I couldn't even hear the spoon going into the cheesecake it was so quiet. What can I give him that he would even want? "Hm~ now what about the prize?"

"Oh! Oh! I know! I wanna kiss!" He sings with a wide smile as his tail flips back and forth. I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Fine. IF you can get all of the flavors right you can have a kiss." I agree. There's no way he can get them all. It's just impossible. "Ready?"

"Yay~ I'm gonna get a kiss kiss kiss~ ok I'm ready." he sings pointing both his ears towards the cheesecakes. He slips over onto his stomach and folds his arms over my lap so he can comfortably rest his chin there.

"Good. Now, listen." I say as I take another spoon sampler. I watch him, making sure he is paying attention before I slowly sink the plastic rim into the cheesecake slice.

"Blueberry." He immediately says before the plastic spoon can even touch the crust.

"My gosh that's _amazing_!" I ask in amazement as I get the next one ready. That was a fluke. Blueberry is one of the most popular ones.

"T-Thank you." He says with a sheepish smile and a faint touch of pink on his cheeks.

"Alright then. And this?" I ask, placing aside the blueberry and pull out the next one.

"Butter Pecan."

"Y-Yeah ... is that blindfold tight enough?" I ask checking to make sure he can't see anything.

"Yes it is chu. I can tell from the slightly harder topping and the fact the spoon knocked into a pecan piece within it." He explains before tilting his head to the side resting it against my stomach. I continue, undeterred in my quest to beat him. I _will_ win!

"And this?"

"Caramel Pecan Fudge."

"This?"

"Chocolate chip."

"And now this one."

"Chocolate Covered Cherry."

"This one," I ask, getting more hesitant. Relax there are still like six more! I place the other one aside with the ones he got, putting the next one about a foot away from him.

"Chocolate Grand Marnier."

"Now this one."

"Chocolate marble."

"This one?" I squeak getting nervous as I look over what's left. Uh oh ... I think I just sold off my lips to the little mouse.

"Chocolate Mousse."

"This one."

"Cranberries and Spice."

"Careful this one is tricky -,"

"Double Chocolate Almond.

"Dang it. And this?"

"Eggnog."

" ... this one-,"

"Oh that's one of my favorites! Espresso!" He excitedly hums as his tail flicks back and forth. I smile at his enthusiasm and set it aside.

"Do you like coffee?"

"I love it! It helps keep me up." Hm ... I'll keep that in mind for later. I pull out one of the last ones hoping to stump him by hiding it behind me.

"This one."

"Grasshopper."

" ... Darn it. Yeah, and this?"

"Irish Cream n' Chip!"

"Gah! And this?" I'm starting to get a bit anxious here. Maybe if I try to trick him up a bit?

"Easy! That's Key Lime and Lemon Creme. You cut two at once." He hums, impressed with himself as he lightly nuzzles against my belly. "You're soft~,"

"Yeah yeah and this?" I ask starting to get a bit frustrated. I won't lose!

"That's another favorite of mine. The Mocha Almond Fudge, yummy~!"

"This."

"Peanut Butter."

"And now-,"

"Pumpkin Slice."

"Alright then. And now this one?" I ask a bit nervously pulling out the last few I have in reserve. Uh oh ... I'm running out of tricks. And cheesecakes.

"Strawberry."

"White Chocolate Cherry." Crap. I'm on my final one.

"Alright this is the last one." I say, gulping. Crap. I think I'm going to be giving the little guy a kiss. Geh, I hate losing! Ah~ but I was the one who made it a game. Oh well.

"White Chocolate Raspberry Swirl!" I heave out a heavy sigh as I push the final one away. Darn it he got them all!

"Is that all of them?" He asks, excited as he pushes himself up with his arms. I smile in defeat and lightly tug off the blindfold. "Yeah you got it."

"Chu~!" He cries before tackling me over. I heave as I hit the ground smacking my head against the grass. Ow ... I bulk as his hands grip my jaws, his lips quickly rushing in over my mouth. I stiffen in shock. Wow this mouse moves _fast_! My heart begins to pound as he slightly parts his mouth, angling to get a better advantage.

Wow he's not holding back. But this kiss feels ... different. I do my best to keep a clear head but he leans back making me following him up to his knees. His fingers run around to the back of my head and tangles up in my hair as his other hand slides around my waist pushing my lower back closer to him.

... wait what?

T-This is a really intense kiss. Like, an adult kiss. Not a Pierce kiss. My blood begins to boil as I try to pull away. I don't like this it's making me feel just ... strange. Pierce slightly grunts in the back of his throat as he follows through toppling over on top. I gasp as he pulls back with a deep blush and hazy looking eyes.

"J-Jackie, I love you." He bravely says as his hand travels down my leg pulling my knee up around his hip. My heart stutters as heat rushes to my face. W-What?!

"H-Huh?" Like ... as in a friend like?

Oh who am I kidding friends don't kiss like that!

"I really, really love you Jackie."

"L-Love ... as in ... ," I mutter trying to find what he means. Does he mean like that ... ?

"As in love between a man and a woman." He explains before kissing my jaw. Oh gosh ... I cough and push the puzzled mouse back trying to sort out my thoughts.

"Pierce, how old are you?"

"Hm? Sixteen chu."

"Exactly. And I'm eighteen."

"So?" He asked, tilting his head. I open my mouth to argue my point but stop short.

So _what_? There's a two year age difference. That's not going to deter something like this. Well crap I don't have any ammunition then. I ... I really have no idea what to think of this. I jump slightly as he leans his head in and touches his lips to the base of my neck.

"Do you not love me?"

"N-No, it's not like that. I like you Pierce but it's more in, like, a friendly way." I begin my horrible argument scrambling around in my brain for something to use. I've got _squat_!

"Yay! You like me!" Pierce adorably cries as he wraps his arms around my shoulders. I stiffen and try to push the mouse away but he snuggles closer with an adorable smile strong enough to make my heart stop.

How can I say no to a face like that?!

‡

Oh~ have they become an official couple in Pierce's eyes? How is Jackie going to squeeze herself out of this one, if that's even possible with the dense mouse? **_10 REVIEWS_******for the next~


End file.
